


Saints and Sinners

by gingerink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, M/M, Murder, Romance, angel!Dan, demon!Seb, human!Dany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan crashes to Earth one evening with no recollection of how or why he got there. He meets a nurse by the name of Daniil Kyvat, but things never run smoothly as Dan is soon faced with the reality that somebody is after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated really to Emma who begged me to write her some angel Dan, so this is for you, darling.  
> Warning for blood in this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Dan fell to earth with a bump. He remembers rubbing his head, his fingers carding through thick dark hair. He remembers surveying his human form with a wrinkled brow, he doesn’t remember being this short back in heaven. He remembers glancing at the wall behind him, lightning dancing across the dirty stones, the shadows move against the wall. Dan’s human form stretches across the bricks, however, everything is not what it seems. The shadows of his wings seem to intrude on either side, dark and imposing. Dan looks back at his wings, the black feathers are wet with rain. His right wing is slightly bent to one side; he runs his fingers over the damp feathers. His hand comes away covered in dark congealed blood. He winces.  
He freezes as he hears a noise, it’s only slight, but he can hear it, a ruffle of a coat. He whips around, dark eyes narrowed.  
  
“Oh god.” A voice ripples through the silence.   
  
It’s foreign and nothing like Dan has ever heard before. A young man with a shock of dark hair and hazel eyes falls to the floor. Dan feels the dirt lift from the impact. The boy’s eyes are wide, his coat is splayed out in a dark pool around him. He looks young, Dan can see the innocence in his eyes.  
  
“Please don’t be afraid.” Dan says, his voice is quiet, almost like the wind drifting through the alley.  
  
The man’s gaze doesn’t waver from Dan’s form, his eyes glance over Dan’s wings, standing out proudly behind him. Any words he wants to say die on his tongue.  
Dan glances at his wings behind him, it’s the first time he’s seen them like this in his form. The feathers are jet black but they seem to hold an iridescent shine to them in the dim light of the alleyway. Dan moves his wings to fold up against his back but he momentarily forgets about his damaged wing and hisses in pain as it jostles the joint. The wing continues hanging at a strange angle.  
  
“You’re hurt.” The young man finally says, his voice quiet. He’s pulled himself off the floor and slowly moves nearer to Dan.  
  
Dan looks down at the young man, looks into the hazel eyes. There’s no longer any fear held within them. The young man’s glance dances across to the damaged wing, still hanging at an angle against Dan’s back. Dan holds a breath as the young man stretches out a hand to graze against the black feathers before him.  
Dan fights away the wince as the man’s hands dance gently over his feathers, stroking over them gently. The blood sticks to his fingers, but the young man doesn’t seem bothered by this.   
  
“They’re real, they’re _real_.” He says, his voice is slightly husky. It’s definitely foreign – Dan can tell by the way he rolls his vowels and elongates them.  
  
Dan cocks his head slightly, his eyes seem to cut through the young man.  
The young man’s fingers continue to probe over the feathers lightly. Dan lets a low hiss as one of the fingers ghosts over a particularly bad cut.  
  
“What happened?” The man asks, his voice still gentle.  
  
“I’m not sure…I can’t remember.” Dan’s thoughts are jumbled, his mind is hazy. He feels dizziness; pain, everything seems to overwhelm him.  
  
“You okay?” The man asks, his voice sounds like he’s underwater.  
  
Dan doesn’t say anything. He pitches forward into the man.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan falls out of unconsciousness moments later. The man is dragging him down the street, he’s thrown his long black coat over Dan’s back, trying to shield the wings the best he can.  
  
“What? Where are we going?” Dan slurs, the streetlights seem to dance, fingers of light move around in front of his eyes. Dan groans ever so slightly, turning his head. His cheek hits something soft, almost like cotton. It feels warm. Dan can hear a heartbeat, strong and slightly fast against his ear. It’s comforting.  
  
“Man, you are heavy.” The man whispers, his breath catching on Dan’s hair.  
  
Dan hums in response. There’s a sigh from the man. His footsteps stop pounding on the pavement.  
  
“There’s somebody following us.” The man whispers.  
  
Dan’s eyes snap open. He can feel something; like smoke, ether, something is wrong. He pulls himself upright. The man looks at him with worry in his eyes. Dan looks down at the man, carefully. He notices the blue scrubs, the nametag pinned to his front, _Staff Nurse Daniil Kvyat_ it reads.  
  
“You should be careful.” The man – Daniil – says, glancing around. He eyes the coat draped on Dan’s back.  
  
“You said somebody is following us? I can sense something…someone.” Dan says, his dark eyes glancing around them.

Daniil’s hazel eyes narrow and he turns around, scoping out the street. “Maybe we should just keep walking, we can get back to my place.”  
  
“No.” Dan cuts him off.  
  
“But you’re hurt-“  
  
“I’d be putting you in danger.”  
  
“I’d hate to break this to you, man, but you’re in London. There’s danger around every corner.” Daniil says, his eyes seem to glow under the street lamps.  
  
“Not like this, there isn’t.” Dan says.  
  
Daniil’s face seems to twist in annoyance. “Stop been so cryptic! You just fall from the sky and you have _wings_ and you-“ He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as an arrow, doused in a strange blue fire, shoots past them.  
  
“Wha-“ Daniil says, but Dan seizes him around the waist and his wings suddenly shoot out from underneath Daniil’s coat, extending towards the sky. Dan’s eyes have taken on a strange, steely quality. He glances in the direction that the arrow came from, his wings seem to quiver ever so slightly.  
  
“You can’t fly with your wing on that condition.” Daniil says, eying the congealed blood, still shiny and clinging to the feathers.  
  
Dan grits his teeth. “I have to try. I have to make you you’re safe.”  
  
Daniil looks at him with wide eyes. He doesn’t protest but he clings to Dan’s shoulders, Dan’s arms moving to clasp him around the waist. Dan flaps his wings a few times, ignoring the pain that shoots through his entire shoulder. He watches the young man in his arms carefully for a moment; Daniil’s eyes widen as his feet suddenly lift off the floor, he glances up at Dan’s wings, the feathers moving in the breeze.  
  
  
They continue to move upwards to float above the clouds. Dan’s hands tighten around Daniil as the man begins to shiver slightly.  
“Is it still following us?” Daniil asks, his teeth chattering.  
  
Dan glances behind them, his eyes narrowed. “Yes.” He says after a moment.  
  
As if to back up his statement, another flaming arrow fires out of the clouds, it seems to whistle past Daniil’s ear. The hazel eyes widen.  
“Wow.”  
  
Dan lets himself smile for a moment before he drops down, slightly out of the clouds and begins to weave left and right in a slalom movement. Daniil glances down at the city before him, his fingers tighten on Dan’s arms. Dan glances down at the young man, he lets one of his hands squeeze Daniil’s hand carefully.  
Another arrow whizzes past Dan’s ear, and drops towards the earth.  
  
“Those aren’t normal arrows are they?” Daniil’s voice wavers.  
  
“No.” Dan swoops down, closing in on the lights of the city. However, before they can reach the safety of the ground, another arrow is fired. This one pierces through Dan’s already damaged right wing. He hisses in pain as the flaming arrow burns a hole in his wing. The pair begin to fall out of the sky. He tightens his hold around Daniil, trying to protect him from the fall. His wings unconsciously wrap themselves around the pair and they fall to the ground.  
Dan coughs as he feels the cold concrete beneath his back. His wings unfurl themselves from around him and Daniil.  
Daniil is lying on his chest, his eyes are closed.  
  
  
Dan’s heart thumps against his chest. He shakes the young man. “Daniil, Daniil.” He calls out frantically into the night.  
  
Daniil stirs under his touch. “Did we fall?” He asks, his breath ghosts against Dan’s chest. He opens his eyes and sits upright, wincing as he stretches out his shoulders. “Thank you for cushioning me. Are you hurt?”  
  
“Not from the fall.” Dan says as he lifts his wings up, they settle behind his back. The right wing is still crooked, still covered in blood which is now almost jet black in colour; however, now there is a small hole in the wing, charred feathers fall away to the ground, smeared with blood.  
  
Daniil bites his lip. “We’re going to my apartment, no arguments. I need to patch you up.”  
  
Dan agrees this time, allowing Daniil to take some of his weight as they walk down the darkened streets. Dan glances over his shoulder every so often, he can still feel the presence.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniil kicks the door to his apartment open with his foot. He wrestles Dan through the front door, carefully manoeuvring the larger man as not to jostle his wings.  
  
“Sebastian?” He calls out.   
  
There’s no answer. Daniil sighs in relief as he pushes the front door shut and locks it behind them. He pulls Dan into the lounge and settles the taller man on the couch. Dan slumps against the blue cushions, his wings settling by his side. Daniil looks at the man before him, takes in the dark skin, the curly brown hair, the almost ebony coloured wings on the man’s back, twisting towards the ceiling. Daniil rubs a hand over his face. He wasn’t expecting to find a man with wings on his journey home from work, much less be shot at with a flaming arrow.  
He sighs heavily and goes to find his first aid kit.

 

Dan wakes up to feel a burning sensation in his wing. He sits upright, his wings moving to protect him, he hears a splutter.  
  
“Listen, listen, it’s just me.” Daniil says, his voice muffled by the feathers.

Dan moves his wings down to reveal Daniil dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and white socks sitting on the side of the couch. White rubber gloves encase his hand and he’s holding a cloth covered in antiseptic.  
  
“I was just cleaning out the cut. I’m a nurse, I do this sort of thing all the time.”  
  
Dan winces as Daniil gently places the cloth over the cut. He works carefully, his teeth pulling on his bottom lip. Dan watches the nurse carefully, taking in his features. His brown eyes almost look black in the dim light of the lounge.  
Dan watches the young man’s eyes narrow as he examines the wound carefully.  
  
“It won’t heal. The hole will be there for as long as I live.”  
  
Daniil looks at Dan with wide eyes. “That wasn’t a normal arrow was it?”  
  
Dan shakes his head. “No, it was a special arrow-“  
  
“What is so special about it?” Daniil presses. He moves to grab a suture kit from the first aid box.  
  
“I can’t tell you that.”  
  
Daniil sighs heavily. “You can’t tell me anything. What is it with you? You just drop out of the sky and you have wings and then suddenly, you’re telling me that you need to keep me safe but you don’t tell me anything-“  
  
Dan cuts Daniil off by pressing his lips against Daniil’s. Daniil squirms against him for a moment, ripping his lips away.  
  
“What are you doing?” He splutters, his lips slightly red.  
  
Dan cocks his head. “I was comforting you…like I have seen other humans do. Was it not the right thing to do?”  
  
“You… _you kissed me_. I don’t even know your name, you have wings and-“  
  
“My name cannot be translated properly into your language. The closest thing to it is דָּנִיֵּאל, Daniyyel.”  
  
“Daniel.” Daniil whispers. His hand moves up to run over a gold pendant hanging from his neck. “God is my judge.”  
  
There’s a moment of silence between the pair.  
“What are you?” Daniil says, carefully. He eyes Dan’s wings carefully, they seem to glow different colours under the lights. “You’re not human so, are you an angel?”  
  
“I am an agent of God.” Dan says, glancing at the younger man, his eyes seem gold.  
  
Daniil lets out a deep breath. “God, this night is getting stranger and stranger. So who was after you?”  
  
“I’m not sure…I know that they are what you would call, the police. They protect heaven.”  
  
“You must have done something bad to get cast out of heaven.” Daniil’s voice is almost a whisper.  
  
Dan nods. “I’m just not sure what it is.”  
  
Daniil bites his lip and continues tending to the wound on Dan’s wing.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan tosses and turns in the double bed, he tries to get comfortable. The bedcovers are too soft against his skin and the entire bed smells of the human it belongs to; Daniil. Dan thinks about the young man currently sleeping on the sofa, he can hear his soft breathes from here.  
Dan feels the burn on his wing when he moves around once more, the wound is particularly painful at the moment. He can feel the heat from it; like an eternal fire, making the ends of his feathers ache.  
  
He sighs and gets out of the bed. The cool air hits his bare torso as he pads his way back into the lounge. The lights are all off, the slightly open curtains allowing the moon to cast shadows all around the room. Dan looks down at Daniil, who is fast asleep on the couch. His eyes are closed and he’s breathing quietly into the couch cushion he’s used as a pillow. Daniil seems to shiver in the cool air. Dan glances around and spots a blanket hanging on the back of the couch. He steps forward and pulls the blanket away, draping it over the sleeping man on the couch.  
  
Dan bends down and looks carefully at the sleeping human. He reaches out to graze his face, touch his skin, see what it feels like against his fingers when the door to the apartment clicks open.  
A man steps through the front door; half of his face is in shadow. Dan notices his hair is a dirty blonde, his eyes a deep blue in the faint light of the hallway. Dan feels his wings tighten up as the room seems to heat up by a few degrees.  
The man turns his eyes towards Dan.  
  
“ _Demon_.” Dan whispers.  
  
The man cocks his head. His eyes seem to darken in the dim light.  
  
“You’re in my apartment, _angel_.” The man hisses back. He moves towards Dan, ready to strike him when he notices the sleeping Daniil on the couch.  
  
He stops, glaring at Dan with hatred.


	2. Déchu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan meets Daniil's flatmate, Sebastian. However, there is more to him than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter of this for you.  
> Enjoy!

“What are you doing in my apartment?” The man hisses after a moment, he tries to keep his voice as low as he can. His wings have spread out around him, as though to protect him, they’re a dull golden colour in the dim light. The feathers are slightly more jagged, they seem to possess a steel-like quality.  
“Answer me.” The man snarls.

Daniil stirs slightly on the couch, the blanket falls down slightly, exposing his clothed shoulder. The man stops for a moment, his dark eyes hold fear within them. He glances over the human dozing on the couch. He glances back up to Dan, his eyes fall on the wound.  
  
“Oh. I see. You’re a _déchu_.” The demon says, his bright white teeth seem to glint in the dim light, his canines more pronounced. “I’d kill you right now.”  
  
“Shame you can’t without our little friend here, noticing.”  
  
The man lets out a low growl. “You dare harm him. He’s an innocent in all this…Besides, angel, you don’t have it in you to _kill_.”  
  
“You don’t know what I’m capable of.” Dan snaps back.   
  
He eyes Daniil, still in a deep sleep on the couch. However, whilst his attention is held by the young nurse, he feels fingers around his neck. His brown eyes widen as he catches a glimpse of the demon standing before him, his wings seem more golden. His hand tightens around Dan’s neck lifting him off the floor. His face is so close that Dan can see his eyes – he always expected demons to have dark eyes – as black as their souls, he remembers – but this particular demon’s eyes are a beautiful shade of blue.   
Dan blinks for a moment, his eyes are beginning to water, his wings jolt in mid-air as though they themselves are fighting against the dark force.   
The demon smiles at Dan.  
  
“I know exactly what you’re capable of.” He glances towards Dan’s crumpled wing. Dan hisses, the wound seems to burn more when the demon turns his gaze on it. “And I know you won’t last much longer.”  
  
Dan hisses in pain, fighting the urge to cry out. His right wing feels like it’s on fire, like somebody has dragged the flames of the holy fire over his feathers.  
  
“See, even now, you’re weak. I could _crush_ you.” Dan pants out as the demon’s fingers squeeze tighter, his fingernails break the skin. The smell of fresh blood fills the air. “You see, these vessels, they’re weak. They bleed, they break.”  
  
Daniil stirs on the couch again, he makes a small noise, his brow furrowed ever so slightly.  
  
“Kill me then.” Dan says hoarsely, his voice a harsh whisper. “If what you say is true then kill me, before _they_ do.”  
  
“Sebastian?” A voice joins the conversation. A familiar voice.

 

* * *

 

Dan watches as the man’s – presumably Sebastian – wings fold themselves inwards and disappear before his very eyes. Sebastian smiles at Dan for a moment, a small quirk of his lips, as he loosens his hold on the angel. Dan feels his wings draw in on themselves, as though he can’t control them. He feels naked without them, their solid, constant presence behind him. Not a feather is left. The two beings look towards the source of the noise. Daniil is rubbing his eyes. He turns on the lamp by the side, flooding the room with light. He immediately notices Sebastian’s hands curled around Dan’s neck.  
  
“Seb, what are you doing?”  
  
Seb drops Dan’s feet back down to the floor. He turns to Daniil. “I’m so sorry, I thought he was an intruder.” Dan feels the heat of Sebastian’s gaze on him as he rubs his neck, Sebastian’s fingernails have left marks.  
  
“No, he’s not-“ Daniil is giving Dan a strange look, he keeps glancing at where his wings should be. Dan knows the young man is desperate to ask him questions but he’s holding back. “This is my roommate, Sebastian, Sebastian, this is Daniel. He got hurt-”  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Sebastian says with a smile. He grasps Dan’s hand with an iron grip, Dan winces at the heat that spreads over his palm.  
  
“Likewise.” Dan says, his mouth stretched into a smile.  
  
“So you decided to bring him back to the apartment?” Sebastian turns to Daniil, there’s a smile still on his face – it’s a fond one – as he surveys the young man on the couch.  
“He was hurt, Seb, what did you want me to do, leave him out in the rain?”  
  
“He looks fine to me.” Sebastian smirks, his blue eyes dance over Dan, his gaze seems to lock on the wound. Dan lets out a low hiss. Daniil glances at Dan with a panicked expression on his face.  
  
“Well, he looks okay now but I wanted to check-“  
  
Sebastian seems to accept this. He’s playing the role right now, he’s playing the part of concerned roommate beautifully. Daniil smiles at Dan, however, his dark eyes flash over Dan’s neck and he’s off the couch in a flash.  
  
“You’re hurt again?” He says, almost in disbelief. Dan hisses when Daniil presses his cool fingers against the marks. Daniil eyes him with concern before he’s moving away to grab another first aid kit. He snaps on a pair of gloves and dances over Dan’s tanned skin with a few antiseptic wipes. He glances from the blood on his fingers to Dan’s face.  
  
“I’m okay.” Dan says, gently. His brown eyes don’t leave Daniil’s.  
  
Daniil nods, wiping off the last few traces of blood. “You need to cut your fingernails, Seb.” He shouts at the blonde who has taken his place on the couch.  
  
Seb laughs. “Maybe.”  
  
Dan looks down at Daniil. His eyes look different, they seem greener in the light, his lip is caught between his teeth as he pulls off his gloves. He keeps glancing to Dan’s back as though he can’t fathom where his wings have gone. The words itch to leave Dan’s mouth.  
  
“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Sebastian says, interrupting the pair. Dan’s eyes flicker over to the demon, his arms folded, as he surveys Dan with a look of distaste. Daniil glances at his flatmate, confusion spreading across his features.  
  
Dan nods, gritting his teeth. “It’s okay, Sebastian. It was an honest mistake.”  
  
Sebastian moves closer to Daniil. His hand closes on the young man’s shoulder. “You should sleep, you have work in the morning.”  
  
Dan glances at the smirk on Sebastian’s face. Daniil rubs his eyes. Dan finally notices the dark circles underneath the man’s eyes.  
  
“I’m fine, Seb, stop worrying.” Daniil says, leaning into Sebastian’s touch.  
  
“I have to worry about you, Dany, you need to start looking after yourself.”  
  
Daniil shakes his head. “I’m fine.”  
  
Dan watches Sebastian carefully, watches the demons hand graze over Daniil’s shoulder, it’s almost a tender touch.  
“I will stay on the couch.” Dan says, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
Daniil glances to him with wide eyes. “You can’t stay on the couch, you’re hurt and-“ He glances at Dan’s back.  
  
“I’ll be fine, Daniil.” Dan says, trying to convince the younger man.  
  
“But-“  
  
“No arguments. I put you out once already. You must sleep.”  
  
Daniil sighs. “Okay, I’ll go to bed.”

 

* * *

 

  
Sebastian watches the door to Daniil’s room carefully close. His eyes never leave Dan, they seem to brighten once more in the dim light of the apartment.  
  
“Well, he is an interesting human.” Dan says, keeping his voice low.  
  
“You keep away from him.” Sebastian snarls.  
  
“You’re very defensive for a demon. I thought your kind didn’t get attached to people, much less, humans.” Dan spits back.  
  
“You just stay away from him, you’ve already done enough damage. He was safe until you decided to crash land in front of him.”  
  
“Oh, I get it.” Dan hisses, a smile appears on his face. “He doesn’t know does he? He doesn’t _know_ about your true self.”  
  
“He is _never_ to know. He doesn’t need to know.” Sebastian spits, his wings appear once more, they seem to glow gently in the light.  
  
“Shame if somebody told him though, I mean, you’re very attached to him-“ Dan doesn’t get to finish his sentence as he feels white-hot pain against his cheekbone. He finds himself been thrust out of the open window. His wings fly out to catch him from falling, the midnight black feathers ruffle as he stops himself in mid-air.  
  
Sebastian flies out after him, his golden wings twisted around him, the feathers seem to glow in the lights of the city. His eyes are ablaze with anger, his fists are clenched. There’s suddenly a familiar looking knife in his hand, the engravings seem to scream to Dan.  
  
“You dare to reveal my identity to a human. You have no _honour_.” Sebastian spits, his eyes seem bluer than ever. He flies towards Dan, the knife glinting in his hand.  
Dan ducks down out of the way, his eyes still fixed on the knife in Sebastian’s hand. He hasn’t seen one of those in a long time. He flies away from the apartment block, drifting up away from the skyline.  
Sebastian follows him, he can hear the flutter of wings, wind brushing against the feathers.  
  
“You can run, little angel. But ultimately, this is going to end one way.” Sebastian has the smile back in his voice. “Take your fate like a true warrior of God.”  
  
Dan ignores him and continues flying. However, suddenly he finds a rough hand gripping his arm, the glint of a knife. Dan stiffens in mid-air as the knife ghosts against his throat. He can see the engravings on the metal glow.  
  
“The dēstruō- I thought it was just a myth.” Dan begins, fighting against Sebastian’s iron hold. The metal of the knife cuts against his throat.  
  
“There’s lots of things that are considered myths…we ourselves are considered myths. This weapon will kill you outright. I’ve killed a few angels with this, watched the light leave their eyes, their wings turn to dust-“  
  
Dan lets out an almighty yell and wrenches himself free of Sebastian, hitting the demon across the face. His wings move around him, to shelter him slightly. Dan pulls down his hand, his palm glows as it surges with what looks like fire. Sebastian spits out a mouthful of blood and smirks at the glowing light in Dan’s hand.  
  
“The only problem with déchu is that they just don’t have the same power that they used to have.” He snarls, the canines on show.  
  
Dan narrows his brown eyes, however, the light in his hands begins to flicker.  
  
Sebastian smiles. “You haven’t got the powers of heaven behind you now.”  
  
Dan grits his teeth, trying to force every last bit of energy into the light. It glows brighter for a moment, before it flickers and dies in Dan’s hands. Dan’s brown eyes widen.  
“I told you.” Sebastian snarls as he seizes hold of Dan and plummets towards the earth. Dan closes his eyes, ready for the impact. He feels weak and dizzy; probably from trying to use his power in this vessel.  
  
He feels pain shoot across his back and his head when Sebastian throws him into the asphalt.  
  
“It’s pathetic really, I was expecting more of a fight from one of the great one’s finest-“ Sebastian begins. He floats down to land on Dan’s chest, pressing the angel into the concrete. Dan glances up at the demon, the golden feathers of his wings seem to glint in the light. Sebastian grins, there’s still blood on his teeth as he presses the knife against Dan’s neck.  
  
“I will enjoy watching the light in your eyes die, angel.” Sebastian hisses.  
  
He lifts up the knife and angles it over Dan’s heart.  
  
However, just as Sebastian is about to thrust the knife down into Dan’s chest, a scream tears through the city, it sounds familiar, it sounds like the cry of a demon to Dan’s ears.  
Sebastian glances up, his blue eyes full of shock.   
  
“Brother-“ he whispers.  
  
Dan feels the weight lift off his chest and the gust of wind against his cheek as he feels Sebastian leave. He lifts his head gingerly and notices a single golden feather lying on his chest. He burns his fingers when they close around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> déchu - fallen  
> dēstruō - destroy


	3. Black Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds a fallen comrade and is enlightened with new information. The relationship between he and Daniil is strained when Daniil allows Dan to come closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; this chapter contains blood, fighting and a character death. Just the usual I suppose.  
> Enjoy!

“Kimi? Kimi!” Sebastian calls out. His voice echoes in the alleyway. “Kimi, my brother, are you okay?”  
  
A groan of pain is his only response. He whips around, his wings hang close to him as though they want to protect him. He spots a dark silver smudge on the wall, it’s turning in black in places. His heart feels like it stops as he glances down the wall in horror. Kimi is crouched against the wall, panting heavily.   
He glances up at Sebastian with fear in his eyes; it’s the only time that Sebastian has seen such an emotion in his brother’s face. He feels his blood turn to ice.  
Sebastian falls to his knees before Kimi. His breathing is laboured, his skin is pale, his wings are beginning to disintegrate, the golden feathers fall away, piling up on the asphalt beneath the demon.  
  
“What happened to you?” Sebastian whispers. He glances down at Kimi’s hand, it’s held over his chest, a strange light is seeping out of his fingers. His eyes widen in realisation.  
  
“Kimi, no-“  
  
Kimi glances up at the blonde, blood running down his chin. “Seb, I…I need to tell you-“  
  
“Who did this?” Sebastian spits, his eyes suddenly dark.  
  
“I know about the déchu, far more than I should.” Kimi croaks. “They thought I knew too much so-“ He gasps in pain, the light dances out from beneath his fingers. Sebastian grabs hold of Kimi’s shirt.  
  
“Kimi, who are they-“  
  
But before he can answer, there is a flash of bright light. Kimi’s wings turn to ash in his fingers. His brother is gone. Hot, angry tears fall down his cheeks as he feels the ashes underneath his fingernails. He screams out into the night air, like a wounded animal, his hands falling down to the pile of golden feathers; most of them are singed and still alight.   
Sebastian rakes his hands over the pile, feeling the skin on his palms tear open. His screams tear through the air as the silver blood glistens on the asphalt. It coats a few of the golden feathers.

 

* * *

 

Dan manages to pull himself up from the pavement and cricks his neck back into position, rubbing the side of his head. He flicks his wings slightly, ignoring the sting in his right wing. He glances around, ensuring that the street is clear of all bystanders, before he gently glides back up to the open window of Daniil’s apartment. His feet fall back onto the carpet of Daniil’s lounge with little noise, he glances around the darkened lounge. His wings fold up along the long line of his back as he moves as quietly as he can away from the window.  
  
He stops mid-step. Daniil is fast asleep on the couch, lightly breathing into the pillow underneath his head. His hair is mussed, his mouth open, he’s still wearing his t-shirt and jeans.  
  
Dan glances down at the younger man, his eyes falling over his chest rising and falling. He bends down and gently pushes back the hair from Daniil’s face.  
Daniil’s brow furrows a little in his sleep.   
  
“Seb?” He asks, still half asleep. His hand shoots out to wrap around Dan’s wrist. His fingers are warm.  
  
Dan shakes his head, a small smile appearing on the corner of his lips.  
  
He glances towards the bedroom door and then back towards the sleeping face of Daniil. He sighs heavily and tucks his body in behind the human. He needs to make sure that no harm comes to Daniil whilst he sleeps. Daniil melts against him almost instantly, his hand loosens on Dan’s wrist. His breathing evens out once more as Dan tentatively slips an arm over the human’s stomach. His wings, of their own accord, slip out above them as though to shield Daniil from everything. Dan glances at the black feathers and shakes his head, as he lays his head down next to Daniil, the pull of sleep already on his eyelids.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian walks through the streets, the blood still sticking to his hands, a few golden feathers still caught in between his fingernails. He tries to push away the thoughts of Kimi’s face just before he disappeared, he tries not to think about the fact that he will never see Kimi again. Tears prick the corners of his eyes, the only sound he can hear is barking in the distance and the slap of his Converse on the pavement.  
Sebastian wipes a hand over his face, angry tears fall down his cheeks. He suddenly hears the slightest flutter behind him, it sounds like wings. Sebastian whips around, his eyes dark with emotion. His wings immediately throws themselves out, the golden feather seem to glint in the faint evening light.  
  
“Show yourself.” Sebastian spits, his voice cracks on the last word, his fingernails tear into the skin of his palms.  
  
There is no answer. Sebastian growls low in his throat.  
  
“Whoever you are, I will kill you.” Sebastian vows, his eyes flash golden for a moment as he glances up into the shadows of the buildings around him.  
  
Sebastian holds his gaze on the building in front of him for a moment before he moves away, he keeps his wings out and close to him, his fists are loose in case he needs to attack.  
Blue eyes watch the demon move away. A gold feather drops down onto the pavement.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian moves back towards the flat. He glances down at the hole left in the road from where he pushed the déchu out of the window. He stops for a moment, kneeling down to trace his fingers over the cracks in the asphalt. His mind focuses on the déchu, Dan – Daniil had called him – he remembers the black feathers, the light between his fingers.  
He thinks back to Kimi’s face, the light disappearing from his icy blue eyes. He thinks about the feathers falling away.   
  
He thinks about Kimi’s last words. _“I know about the déchu, far more than I should…they think I know too much.”_  
  
Sebastian fights the urge to rip off the door handle as he steps towards his apartment door. The smell of burnt sugar drifts around the door. Sebastian wrinkles his nose, his hands curling into fists.  
  
He opens the door as gently as he can, Kimi’s blood is still drying on his palms, almost blue-black across his pale skin. He hears the faint sound of breathing from the lounge. His glances falls on Daniil, just visible in the faint light streaming through the window, breathing softly. Dan – the déchu - is curled up next to him, one wing is resting gently against Daniil, as though to keep him warm, the other is curled up over him, to protect him.  
  
Sebastian feels the rage fill up inside him, his fingers move to the knife, feeling the cool steel against his fingertips. He wants to grab hold of the angel and stab them through the heart, he wants to see the light disappear out of those brown eyes, the black feathers turning to dust.  
Daniil stirs just at that moment, frown pressing in between his eyes. Dan’s wing shifts slightly, pressing closer to him and the Russian relaxes, his brow smoothing out.  
Sebastian’s hand tightens around his knife as he stalks away from the sleeping pair. He resists the urge to slam his door, not waiting to wake Daniil.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian staggers into the lounge early the next morning, hair mussed and eyes bleary. Daniil is sitting at the island, sipping on a hot cup of coffee. The smell of caffeine hits Sebastian. He hears the shower going in the background, the couch is empty, the angel must be in the shower.  
Daniil glances up at the blonde with tired, hazel eyes. Sebastian ignores the worried gaze of his flatmate and pours himself a hot cup of coffee. His back stings, probably with the fight with Dan yesterday, he itches to stretch out his wings when Daniil leaves for work. He scratches his back for a moment, sipping on his coffee. It’s sour against his tongue.  
“What happened to you?” Daniil’s voice is almost soft. His hazel eyes are trained on the now-jet black smear across Sebastian’s palm.  
  
“It’s nothing.” Sebastian mutters, eyes on his coffee.  
  
“Sebastian-“  
  
“Just leave it, Dany.”  
  
“Seb, what is going on with you? You’ve been acting weird since yesterday.”  
  
“Well, I’m sorry that you bring some random guy into our apartment and then fall asleep on the couch with _him_.” His eyes glance towards the closed bathroom door.  
  
“Seb, I’ve brought people back here before and you’ve never complained.”  
  
Sebastian pushes away his coffee cup and stands up, his chair making a grating noise against the floor. “I have to go.”  
  
Daniil narrows his hazel eyes and stands up, mirroring Sebastian. He grabs hold of Sebastian’s wrist tightly. “We need to talk about this.”  
  
Sebastian feels the heat rise up inside of him. “Dany, let go of me.” He spits, dangerously.  
  
“I’m not letting go until you-“ Daniil gasps, his fingers feel like they are grasping at a white-hot wire.   
  
Sebastian pushes the young man away from him with great force. Daniil hits the floor with a gasp, his wide, hazel eyes immediately snap up at Sebastian with horror.  
Sebastian fights back the urge to unleash his wings, he digs his fingernails deep into his palms, cutting the pale skin.  
  
“Just leave me alone.” Sebastian whispers, his voice like a razor sharp edge.  
  
“What’s going on?” A familiar voice cuts through the atmosphere.   
  
Sebastian’s head snaps up. The déchu is standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Daniil’s towel wrapped around his waist. His wings are absent, he looks strange without the familiar ebony feathers behind him. His golden skin seems to glow in the morning light.  
  
“Nothing, I was leaving.” Sebastian snaps. He leaves the apartment, his fingers brush against the steel of his knife as he steps out into the cool morning air.


	4. Needle and Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets one of his family members for information but it doesn't end well. Daniel ends up helping him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning here; for stitching a wound back up, general blood and bruises.  
> Enjoy!

Dan glances down at Daniil, still lying on the floor. His expression is pained, his hazel eyes watch the door slam behind Sebastian. Dan steps over to the nurse, offering him a hand up. Daniil’s hand is soft and warm against his own, long pale fingers wrapped around Dan’s own tanned ones.  
  
“Are you okay?” Dan asks carefully.  
  
Daniil’s teeth catch on his lip as his eyes finally lock on Dan. “I’m fine, I just, I don’t know what is going on with him at the moment.”  
  
Dan doesn’t say anything.  
Daniil pushes a hand through his hair, mussing it up again. He’s already wearing his scrubs.  
  
“Does he usually hurt you?”  
  
“He didn’t hurt me. He just shoved me away and was a little hard.” He glances at his wrist, the red mark still shining out on his pale skin.  
  
He glances up at Dan. “Where are your wings?”  
  
“They can disappear when I want them to.”  
  
“You mean I dragged you all the way across London trying to hide your wings and you can hide them away, brilliant, thanks for telling me.” Daniil sounds a little angry.  
  
“Well, technically speaking. You shouldn’t have been able to see my wings because you’re just a human.”  
  
Daniil surveys him with an angry look. “Right, well, this _human_ is going to work…we’ll discuss things when I get back.” He pushes a hand through his brown hair and picks up his mug, dropping it onto the sink.  
  
“See you tonight.” Dan calls out, raising an eyebrow at Daniil’s angry, jerky movements. Daniil shrugs on his leather jacket.  
  
“Yeah, tonight.”  
  
The door slams shut.

 

* * *

 

The warehouse looks abandoned, it’s on the outskirts of town. Sebastian glances at his watch. He’s got two hours before he’s due to start work. He thinks about Daniil for a second, he thinks about the young man lying on the floor this morning. Sebastian hadn’t meant to use his strength on the human. He thought about the previous evening, Daniil curled up around the déchu, completely trusting of it…He pulls open the door to the warehouse, the sound echoing through the derelict building. Sebastian steps inside, his wings immediately fly out, the golden feathers gleaming in the early morning light. His shoes pound against the wet concrete, his coat billows up behind him as he walks towards the set of stairs. He treads carefully along the corridor, taking care to avoid the loose floorboards.  
His hand falls gently onto the copper doorknob. He twists it carefully, the door creaks open.  
  
“Good morning, brother.” A familiar voice calls out.  
  
Sebastian’s eyes fall upon the familiar, towering figure. “Good morning, Nico.”  
  
Nico’s wings are also stretched out, his wingspan even more impressive than Sebastian’s, his feathers are a lighter gold. However, upon closer inspection, some of them are turning brown, a few nearer the bottom of his wings have fallen out completely. Nico looks haggard, his cheeks are sunken, he’s lost a lot of muscle but his eyes still gleam with the same menace as they always did.  
  
“What happened to you?” Sebastian asks, his voice tinged with worry.  
  
“Work happened to me, Sebastian, and not of the human kind.” Nico says, smirk curving on the corner of his lips. Another golden feather falls from his wings.  
  
“What is happening to you?” Sebastian asks, his blue eyes locking with Nico’s.  
  
“Nothing that concerns you brother, I’m handling it.” Nico says, showing off his sharp canines.  
  
“Okay, if you’re sure.” Sebastian says, glancing around the room. There’s an old armchair stood in the corner, a shelf filled with various spices, several books lay on the floor by the chair.  
  
“I assume you came to tell me about Kimi.” Nico says, cocking his head slightly, his blue eyes locking with Sebastian’s.  
  
“You know already.” Sebastian says.  
  
“You know that I know already. Kimi and I had a strong bond, strong enough for me to feel when he was taken from this world.” Nico’s hand dances over the black mark on his wrist. “So you want something else from me, you are using our dear brother as an excuse, Sebastian. This displeases me.” His fingers remain on the black mark, as though it stings him.  
  
“I need you to keep an ear out and tell me if you hear anything about a déchu, he just crashed to earth last night.”  
  
“Ah, the tall, dark and handsome one.” Nico’s smile grows in size, his blue eyes turn to steel.  
  
“You know him.” Sebastian says, trying not to sound defensive.  
  
“Obviously, you know him too.”  
  
“Tell me what you know, Hulk.” Sebastian spits, his eyes dark.  
  
“For a price, Sebastian.” Nico teases, his eyes dance. Another golden feather drops down to the floor.  
  
“What do you want from me?” Sebastian hisses, his wings are splayed around him, the feather shining in the sunlight. He looks almost angel-like. The smirk remains on Nico’s face.  
  
“You know what I want, Sebastian.” Nico smiles, his eyes look almost grey.  
  
Sebastian says nothing, he just angles his jaw, his eyes never leaving the blonde. Nico surges forward, he backs Sebastian up against the wall. “You always were the one who was hardest to break, brother.”  
  
He lets his hand dance over Sebastian’s cheek, fingers tickling the faint blonde stubble across the demon’s face. Sebastian sets his jaw, his eyes flickering dangerously. “You always were _daddy’s_ favourite.”  
  
Nico’s fingers move underneath Sebastian’s chin, tilting it up to meet his eyes. “And you were always the rebellious one.” Sebastian spits back as Nico moves his hand to grasp at the golden feathers on Sebastian’s back. The blonde hisses as Nico yanks on them, pressing him further against the wall.  
  
“You’ll enjoy this, brother.”

 

* * *

 

Nico crushes their lips together. Sebastian freezes as Nico’s tongue sinks into his mouth, probing it ever so softly. Sebastian feels a moan tear from his lips as Nico fists his hands into the feathers, yanking on them hard. Nico’s tongue is hot, burning hot against his mouth, it’s wet but it’s satisfying. Sebastian feels his hands move up to clasp at Nico’s suit lapels, his fingers brushing the soft navy material.  
Nico’s teeth nip at his lips, his teeth catching on the soft pink skin. He smirks at the blonde. Another groan threatens to leave Sebastian’s mouth.  
His head falls back against the wall as Nico’s mouth moves down the expanse of his pale neck, leaving small kisses on the skin. His tongue drags down over the stubble clinging to Sebastian’s neck, nipping ever so slightly. He licks a line of sweat off Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian moans once more.  
  
“Does your human do this to you, Sebastian? What’s his name? The nurse-“  
  
Sebastian’s eyes snap open, they’re dark. “You do not speak of him, he is under my protection-“  
  
“Of course, of course.” Nico says, smirk still dancing across his lips. He leans back in for another kiss, this one is tender, almost, soft. Sebastian kisses back ferociously. He suddenly feels a pain in his abdomen, white hot pain spreading through his skin. He glances down, Nico rips his mouth away, his eyes are dark, almost black.  
Sebastian looks down. The blonde is holding a knife in his hand.  
  
“What have you done-“ Sebastian whispers, his voice hoarse.  
  
Nico glances at the knife, its blade stained with dark silver blood, “It won’t kill you, my dear brother, but it will be enough to weaken you for a while.” He smirks, as he raises his fist and punches Sebastian across the face.  
  
Sebastian’s head snaps back, pain exploding across his jawbone. He feels wetness against his skin, Nico’s ring must have cut him.  
  
“What are you doing-“ Sebastian says, holding his arm up to prevent the next hit. His wings splay out, ready to attack.  
  
“You know, Sebastian, I took you for many things, but never as a traitor. You come in here smelling of déchu, it’s disgusting. I mean, after a human, there’s only one way you could sink.” He sneers.  
  
Sebastian grits his teeth. “I told you to leave the human out of this.” He spits.  
  
“You’re very defensive, my dear brother over a silly little _human_ , what is so special about this human, hmm?”  
  
“He is under my protection.” Sebastian snarls, hitting Nico’s abdomen with a well-aimed punch. Nico recoils, smirk still on his face.  
  
“I wonder if you would still think the same about this human after I break him, after I fuck him-“  
  
“You dare-“ Sebastian hisses, another punch, like fire branding Nico’s skin.  
  
“What’s his name? Daniil was it?” Nico whispers, silvery black blood falling down his chin.  
  
Sebastian roars out into the morning air, slicing and hitting Nico with everything he has. He thinks only of protecting Daniil, the first human who ever showed him any compassion, he thinks of nothing else as his fists hit Nico over and over again. Nico grabs hold of Sebastian roughly, punching the demon in his wound. Sebastian staggers back, slightly dazed. Nico advances on him once more.  
  
“You just never know when to quit, do you, brother?” He snarls, seizing Sebastian and kneeing him in the thigh.   
  
Sebastian gasps out, more blood slipping over his lips.  
“You always were the weak, compassionate one.” Hulk whispers against his brother’s ear before he presses his fingers into Sebastian’s wound once more, twisting his fingers around. Sebastian screams out, trying to twisting away from Nico. His screams seem to tear through the air, his wings seem to claw at Nico. Nico laughs, shoving the slighter demon to the floor, his fingers coated in blood.  
Sebastian coughs up blood, dazed. He’s dizzy and disorientated, he can just make out Nico’s larger form, another golden feather falls from his wings.  
  
“You do well to remember, little brother, it was I who taught you to fight.” Nico hisses.  
  
Sebastian blinks, a silver trail running down his chin. Nico is gone, golden feathers litter the floor.

 

* * *

 

Dan sits inside the apartment, he’s looked through the several different shelves in Daniil’s bedroom covered in colourful boxes. He tilts his head and plucks one out off the shelf, examining it carefully. He opens the box and takes out the shiny circle-shaped thing inside. He holds it up to his mouth and bites down on it, wincing at the crack. He tucks the cracked silver disc back into the box. He moves away from Daniil’s unmade bed, glancing at the walls. There’s a framed picture on the walls – it looks like his nursing degree – and several photos of himself and Sebastian on the dresser. Dan picks one up and glances over it carefully. Daniil looks even younger than he does now, silver glinting on his teeth, a navy hat jammed on his head.  
  
Dan moves back into the living room and sits down heavily on the couch. His arse hits the remote control, switching the television on. His brown eyes widen as he glances at the television screen, pulling the remote into his hand. He flicks through the channels and lays down on the couch. Sleep begins to tug on his eyelids as he watches the television screen flicker.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up a few hours later, the sunlight beginning to die out into the horizon. He sits upright on the couch, rubbing a hand through his curls. There’s a key in the lock, the doorknob turns and a familiar figure steps through the door. Dan’s brown eyes lock onto blue, his eyes widening as he sees the demon – Sebastian – leaning onto the doorknob, his teeth gritted. He has his wings outstretched, there’s some blood on them, the silver-black substance drying on the feathers. He steps inside the doorway, his eyes are unfocused. Dan moves towards the demon reluctantly.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asks, raking his brown eyes over the demon’s form, his status ultimately forgotten for now. His hand moves out to steady the blonde.  
  
“Don’t fucking touch me.” Sebastian hisses, holding his wings close to him.  
  
“I won’t touch you.” Dan snarls back, his tone equally defensive. He feels his wings fly out of his back, they seem to sense the danger. Sebastian pushes past Dan, the Australian notices the bruises on his face, the pale hand clutching at his side. Sebastian gingerly places a foot wrong and begins to fall, but Dan catches him, his fingers beginning to sting from Sebastian’s overly warm skin. Sebastian seems to go lax in Dan’s arms, his eyes slipping closed.  
  
“Hey, hey, Sebastian, wake up.” Dan says, softly, shaking the demon. Sebastian’s hand falls away, revealing a dark, almost black patch on his shirt. Dan raises an eyebrow, his hands move towards Sebastian’s shirt. His fingers just manage to grab hold of the end of the thin material when Sebastian’s eyes snap open.  
  
“What are you doing?” He snarls venomously, struggling out of Dan’s grip. He scrambles away, still unsteady on his feet towards the couch.  
  
“I’m trying to help you.” Dan snaps back, taking in Sebastian’s form. The bruises cover most of his face, his lip is bust. The black blood covering his abdomen is the worry. His eyes cut down to where Sebastian is pressing his fingers against the mark, hissing. “Then get the first aid kit in the cupboard over there.”  
  
Dan obeys the order, locating the kit and passing it to the demon. “What happened to you?”  
  
“What does it matter to you, dechu?” Sebastian spits, he yanks up his t-shirt, revealing pale skin and light muscles. However, Dan’s eyes lock on the wound immediately. He drops his knees watching the demon tear open the kit and pulls out the antiseptic. He hisses as the solution hurts the wound, making it flame ever so slightly. He cleans around the wound with precision, the cloth dipping at the edges, coming away black. He takes out a needle and thread and looks at Dan expectedly.  
  
“He fucking got me with a knife dipped in salt.” Sebastian finally says, his blue eyes finally meeting Dan’s. “You have to sew me up.”  
  
Dan worries his lip. A moment of silence passes between them.  
  
“Listen…angel, you have to help me. Daniil can’t know about this, he’d see the colour of my blood and realise that something isn’t quite right. You have to sew me up.”   
  
Sebastian’s tone is insistent. He presses the needle and thread into Dan’s hands.  
Dan nods his head slowly.

 

* * *

 

His hands shake ever so slightly as he passes the thread through the eye of the needle. He tentatively places a hand on Sebastian’s abdomen to still him, warmth seeping into his fingertips as his shaking hand hovers over the wound.  
  
“Just do it.” Sebastian whispers, his eyes seem bluer in the light.  
  
Dan bites his lip and presses the needle down into Sebastian’s skin.  
Sebastian’s head falls back into the cushions, his face screwed up with pain.  
Dan presses the needle through Sebastian’s skin, his fingers still shaking ever so slightly as he grabs the other end and drags the thread through. He lets the fingers of his other hand dance gently over Sebastian’s warm skin, tracing patterns onto it. Sebastian surveys him with a confused expression.  
His strokes become more confident as time progresses, Sebastian’s expression becoming more and more pained. Dan is just about to press the last stitch into Sebastian’s skin when he hears a familiar voice speak out.  
  
“What are you doing?” Daniil stands in the doorway, shopping bags in hand, his hazel eyes wide at the sight of Sebastian sprawled on the couch, Dan next to him, hands stained black. Sebastian’s eyes go wide, he fights to press his t-shirt down.  
  
“Daniil, I can explain.”  
  
“Start explaining now.”


	5. A New Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Seb deal with the fallout. Daniil meets a new person on the way to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning again: For stitching up the wound and burns I guess.  
> Enjoy!

Daniil stares at them both, eyes narrowed. Dan still has the needle grasped in his hand, the silver metal shining in the dim light of the doorway.  
  
Daniil’s eyes ghost over the black smears on the front of Sebastian’s t-shirt. “What is going on?”  
  
“Daniil, I-“ Sebastian begins.  
  
“My god, were you sewing him up? Seb, what happened?”  
  
Daniil drops the bags to the floor and immediately walks over to where Sebastian is sitting. Sebastian’s blue eyes widen. Dan moves away, dropping the needle still attached to Sebastian’s wound.  
  
“Daniil, I’m fine-“ Sebastian says, his voice hoarse as he tries to twist away from the nurse, hissing in pain.  
  
“Sebastian, hold still.” Daniil mutters, pulling on a pair of latex gloves, he pulls up Sebastian’s t-shirt. “I need to check the wound.” His hazel eyes rove over the mark, crudely sewn up with black thread.  
  
“You got away with it this time, Dan. But next time, leave it to the medical professional.” He sighs heavily, picking up the needle from where it was dangling. He disinfects it swiftly and ties up the stitching. He runs antiseptic over the entire wound, frowning at the colour of the blood.  
Sebastian watches his face carefully, his blue eyes full of worry.  
  
Daniil snapped off his gloves. “What happened, anyway?”  
  
“I got hit by a car?” Sebastian says, quietly.  
  
“What?” Daniil’s eyes go wide. Disbelief dances over his features. “You got hit by a car and you didn’t come to the hospital?”  
  
“It barely bumped me.” Sebastian says, tugging his t-shirt down. Dan watches the pair carefully. He’s never seen this vulnerable, anxious side to Sebastian, he’s all rough edges and steel. Now, he’s nothing but a pair of fearful blue eyes, softness, tenderness, like he might break.  
  
Daniil’s eyes immediately soften. “You promised you would be careful after last time, Seb. You promised.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry.” There’s a genuineness to Sebastian’s voice, he sounds like he truly means it.  
  
Daniil moves away to go and rummage around in the cupboard. He comes back with one white pills.  
  
“Tramadol, for the pain.” He says. He rubs a hand through his hair. He looks younger than ever, the circles under his eyes more pronounced, almost like bruises on his pale skin. He moves around to put all the shopping away, opening up cupboards.  
  
Dan watches Sebastian carefully. The demon swallows the pills with a grimace, then his blue eyes settle on Daniil pottering around the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Daniil ends up making dinner, spaghetti for all three of them. They eat at the table quietly before Dan and Daniil wash up. Sebastian settles back down onto the couch, Daniil next to him. Dan takes the armchair.  
His attention drifts from the television – it’s some sort of action film – to Daniil, whose eyelids are slowly falling shut. Daniil’s head drops onto Sebastian’s shoulder. The demon glances down at the sleeping human with tenderness in his eyes – Dan notes. He’s never seen a demon so soft with a human before.  
Sebastian gently pulls the blanket over Daniil’s legs. Daniil frowns a little in his sleep. Sebastian pulls him closer, his wings tentatively move out of his back. The golden feathers brush gently against Daniil, nudging him ever so slightly.  
Daniil sleeps on, unaware of the feather brushing against his arm.  
  


* * *

 

Sebastian ends up carrying Daniil to his bed, hoisting the lighter man up into his arms, making it look easy. He winces as he jars his wound, disappearing with the nurse into his bedroom. Dan sits in the armchair, eyes fixed on the screen.  
Sebastian returns, rubbing a hand through his hair. His eyes are weary, but his wings are soften almost, he doesn’t hold his shoulders as much.  
  
“What happened today?” Dan asks, his voice soft.  
  
Sebastian glances at him, his blue eyes seem to shine. He narrows them ever so slightly. “It was nothing.”  
  
“Yeah, I can see that.” Dan says, his eyes focused on the black smear on the front of Sebastian’s t-shirt.  
  
“Listen, _déchu_. I don’t know where you came from and I don’t know how long you’ll be staying but just stay out of my business.” Sebastian spits, his wings seem to hunch upwards as though they themselves are speaking.  
  
“I was trying to but you came back bleeding…and I know that your kind don’t bleed easily. You were hit with either a demon weapon or an angel weapon. Meet up with one of your brothers?”  
  
“You’re putting your nose in business that doesn’t concern you, déchu.” The demon snarls. “I lost a brother yesterday. He told me some very interesting information about you.”  
  
“You lost a brother?”  
  
“Yes. That scream we heard last night? He was him, he got killed outright. Burned him up from inside.” Sebastian’s voice is bitter.  
  
Dan winces. “I’m sorry to hear that.”  
  
Sebastian laughs. “No, you’re not. One less demon to care about…he knew too much and they killed him for it.”  
  
“Who?” Dan’s brown eyes are wide.  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Sebastian glances up at him. He winces as he shifts once more.  
  
“You’re not going to tell me who did that to you.”  
  
Sebastian stands up, his wings moving to rest against the long line of his back. “My brother.”  
  
Dan’s eyes widen.

 

* * *

 

Daniil wakes up at five in the morning. He shuts off his alarm and gets out of bed with a groan. He flicks on the coffee machine and pads off to the shower. Dan is fast asleep on the couch, his wings are absent once more. Daniil cocks his head, glancing at the sleeping angel. He looks strange without wings. He looks naked without them. He shakes all thoughts out of his mind as he pads into the bathroom and closes the door.  
  
He spends longer than usual in the shower, washing his hair. His thoughts turn to Sebastian, the scene he witnessed in the flat last night. Dan crouched over his flatmate, needle in hand, the black stains on Sebastian’s t-shirt, Sebastian’s reluctance for Daniil to look at the injury. Daniil washes the suds out of his hair as he thinks about how dark the blood looked on his flatmates t-shirt. He lets the hot water wash over them, unknotting all his muscles. He feels tired, more exhausted than he usually does.  
He jumps out of the shower, winding the towel around his waist.  
  
Daniil is pouring out a cup of coffee when he feels someone’s fingers graze his hips. He jolts, the boiling hot liquid hits his thumb and he curses lightly.  
  
“Are you okay?” A familiar voice calls out, it’s thick with morning sleep. Dan’s hand stays wrapped on Daniil’s waist.  
  
Daniil ignores the warmth spreading through his thigh at the touch. Dan’s other hand moves to glance at the burn on Daniil’s little finger.  
  
“It’s fine.” Daniil says, moving to the sink. “Just needs some cold water on it.”  
  
Dan cocks his head. “Why the water?”  
  
“It takes the heat out of the burn.” Daniil explains carefully, his finger under the cold tap. He becomes aware of Dan still standing behind him, his warm chest pressed up against Daniil’s naked back.  
  
He glances up at Dan who smiles warmly at him.  
  


* * *

 

Daniil leaves the house a few minutes later than he usually does. He locks the door behind him and begins the walk to work. It’s still dark outside, having just gone six in the morning. Daniil pulls his jacket tighter around his frame shivering in the morning air. He passes through the streets, the only noise is the sound of Daniil’s trainers slipping gently against the asphalt. The streetlamps seem to glow against the dark blue air.  
Daniil hears a shuffle behind him, almost like a flutter of wings. He pauses for a moment, glancing behind him, his eyes narrowed. He turns around, pulling his jacket against once more. He doesn’t see the blue eyes fixed on him, a golden feather drops down and lands on the pavement.  
Daniil takes out his phone. He’s checking his twitter when he notices a shadow dance across his screen. He frowns, glancing up, there’s nothing there. He sighs heavily. He needs more sleep, he makes a note to grab a Red Bull from one of the vending machine.  
  
Suddenly, Daniil is slammed against a wall. “Why do you smell like my brother?” Someone with a soft voice, like honey, speaks out.  
  
Daniil’s eyes widen as he glances upon the man. He’s strikingly beautiful. His hair is golden, his skin seems to glow in the soft morning light. His wings are golden, the feathers seem to shine. Daniil glances at his eyes – they’re a strong blue, he finds himself drawn to them.  
  
Daniil lets out an exhale. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
“You know exactly what I mean…why do you smell like my brother? It is all over your waist and your wrists.” The man – the creature – cocks his head.  
  
“What are you?” Daniil whispers.  
  
“I am a servant of God, unlike my brother. I have come to dispose of him readily.”  
  
Daniil’s mouth goes dry.  
  
“You’re going to kill him? Your own brother?”  
  
The man smiles. He still looks strikingly beautiful. “Of course, that is what I was sent here to do. So you better not get in my way.”  
  
Daniil opens his mouth and closes it again. He blinks, the pressure is relieved from his chest. The man is gone, nothing remains but a few golden feathers.


	6. Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil gets another visit from an unwelcome visitor. Sebastian, Hulk and Dan begin to work together to solve the mystery.  
> Sebastian gets jealous, forcing Daniil to do something he regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emma, I guess.  
> Warning in this chapter for strangulation!  
> Enjoy! :)

Daniil tries to ignore the uneasiness that settles in his stomach during his shift. He glances over his wrist – the red mark still on his skin, it looks like a _burn_ – he takes the next chart off the pile, calls out the name on the top – Nico Rosberg – and turns on his heel. He’s just settling himself on his chair when his patient walks in. Daniil almost drops the chart onto the floor.  
It’s the same guy – the guy who pinned him up against the wall a few hours ago. There’s a smile painted across his face. The wings that curved on his back have disappeared, he looks strange without them.  
  
“Good morning.” He grins predatorily.  
  
“Good morning, Mr Rosberg.” Daniil tries to keep his voice even. “What seems to be the problem?”  
  
The man – Nico – grins. “I needed to check up on you actually. You see, you don’t have to worry about telling my brother what you saw. Because you already smell like me. So he will know.”  
  
“I don’t understand what you want from me.” Daniil’s voice is a little more confident.  
  
“You appear to have caught his attention. I can see the appeal, for a _human,_ I guess. It makes my job a lot easier.” He reaches out and grabs Daniil’s other wrist. Daniil hisses in pain as he feels his skin begin to heat up.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asks, trying to wrench his wrist away.  
  
“I’m marking you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You just don’t get it, do you, human? You are his weakness, you are under his protection. Every time I hurt you, I bring him one step closer to me and to his death.”  
  
  


* * *

  


Daniil bites back a scream. His skin feels like it’s on fire. Nico drags him out of the chair and presses him against the wall of the clinic. Daniil struggles against the iron grip the angel has on him, he scratches at Nico’s arms, fighting to get away.  
  
“I’ve got nothing to do with this-“ He says, hating the way his voice sounds.  
  
“You’re _everything_ to do with this, Daniil.” Nico hisses, slamming him back against the wall, his wings flowing out of his back in a fluid motion. “I will enjoy killing you, the pain my brother will suffer will kill him, even before I take the light out of his eyes.”  
  
His hand tightens around Daniil’s wrist, the other moving to grab hold of Daniil’s neck. Daniil feels himself been hoisted into the air. His feet scramble to get back to solid ground, he feels himself gasping for air. The angel’s fingers start to sear against his neck.  
  
“You see how easy it is to break you, Daniil. I know you won’t stay out of my way and I can’t have that-“ He smiles, the fingers dancing across Daniil’s wrist.  
Daniil feels his windpipe closing, he gasps for air once more but none fills his lungs. He feels the sweat around the collar of his scrubs, his fingernails trying to claw at the angel in front of him.  
  
All he could think about was getting air, Nico’s thumbs were resting on the nape of his neck, his forefingers cutting off his windpipe. It feels like fire is spreading over his neck, he’s never felt such a touch.  
His vision begins to blur, the image of Nico fading in and out, getting fuzzy around the edges. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage.  
Daniil feels dizziness peal at the edges of his vision, his muscles feel heavy, weighed down. His foot stops kicking, his fingers scratching at thin air when suddenly, the pressure vanishes.

“Remember that I can break you.” A voice hisses in his ears.  
  
He drops to the floor, gasping for air. There’s a few feathers caught in between his fingers, they glow golden in the artificial light. Daniil glances at his wrists, the mark on the right one is dark, almost black. He rubs his fingers over it, still panting out, it stings under the pads of his fingers.  
He doesn’t want to look at his neck, he knows that there will be fingerprints branded onto the pale skin.  
  


* * *

 

Sebastian glances around the apartment. He pulls up the sleeve of his sweater, his eyes roving over the rune tattooed on his arm. The black lines curve over his pale skin. He presses two fingers to the mark and his eyes fall shut. He pulls on his energy into the mark, his fingers grow white for a moment. The mark seems to change under his fingers.  
“Brother, I hope this is important.” Hulk stands before him, his golden wings less shiny than usual, he’s lost a few more feathers from the bottom. There’s a half healed scratch across his face, his skin more pale and hollowed.  
  
“You look like shit.”  
  
“Still look better than you. What is the problem?”  
  
“Is there any demon hunters in this area?” Sebastian asks. He pulls out a map and throws it over the coffee table. “I was researching this morning whilst I was at work on any kind of attack that the police considered strange. I found a couple dated a few months ago, before Kimi.”  
  
“Still hacking the police database, Sebby? Go on.”  
  
Sebastian leans down ignoring the pull of the wound under his t-shirt. He places a finger on one of the circled buildings.  
  
“A month ago, Christian Horner, forty one year old human. Killed in strange circumstances. The police report stated that it was a heart attack, but he had strange marks on his neck. Like he’d been strangled just before he died.”  
He points to another circle. “Two months ago, Pastor Maldonado, thirty year old human found dead, his eyes had been burnt out.”  
  
“There’s a few more, similar circumstances.”  
  
Hulk’s eyes narrow. “Sounds like angels.”  
  
“But I don’t understand why now? We’ve always had a few, but never this many before.”  
  
“I don’t know, I’ll get my ears back out in the screens.” Hulk scratches the mark on his arm. His head suddenly whips up.  
  


* * *

 

The doorknob to Daniil’s room clicks open. Dan steps out of the room, his wings slightly ruffled, his hair all mussed. He glances between Sebastian and their new guest, their wings out fully, glowing gently in the light. They don’t look like demons, they look like angels, Dan thinks for a moment. A memory gently ghosts against the back of his mind – of golden wings, of a crystal clear pool – it’s gone as quickly as it came.  
Nico growls under his breath, his hand immediately shining bright with energy.  
  
“Déchu -“ He spits, his eyes suddenly turning steely grey.  
  
Sebastian immediately grabs hold of his brother’s wrist. “Hulk, no.”  
  
Hulk glances at him, a touch of confusion ghosting across his face. “He’s one of them, Sebastian. One of those who killed our brother.”  
  
“It wasn’t him. How could he? He has no powers.” Sebastian says carefully.  
  
Hulk’s energy ball doesn’t flicker, his palm remains on the man standing before them.  
“He’s not worth it, Hulk. You’d compromise your honour taking down a being who cannot protect himself.”  
  
“You mean, like Kimi couldn’t protect himself?” Hulk snarls.  
  
“It’s not worth it, Hulk. Stand down.” Sebastian snarls, pushing Hulk’s hand away.  
  
Hulk snarls once more, his eyes trained on the angel in front of him.  
  
“Just kill me already.” Dan snaps back, his eyes dark. “Give into your dark instincts.”  
  
“Your kind are killing innocent people, angel. You better watch your tongue.”  
  
“You’ve killed more.” Dan fires back.  
  
Hulk growls under his breath, the energy flickers in his hand. “What is this creature doing in your house, Sebastian.”  
  
“He’s Daniil’s new little _friend_.” Sebastian replies, his tone is bitter.  
  
The energy ball in Hulk’s hand disappears, the smirk stretching across his mouth, showing off his canines. “Well, well, this is interesting.” Hulk glances between Sebastian and Dan. “A little love triangle perhaps? A déchu and a demon fighting over a pathetic little human-“  
  
“Hulk, stop.” Sebastian growls.  
  
“You always were a rebellious one, Sebby.”  
  
“Don’t call me that-“  
  
Sebastian pauses for a moment, his eyes trained on the door. His wings suddenly disappear into thin air.  
  


* * *

 

A key turns in the lock and Daniil steps through the door. He looks exhausted, the circles under his eyes pronounced. His hazel eyes immediately catch on Dan and Hulk, standing there with their wings out. His eyes snap immediately to Sebastian.  
  
“What’s going on here?” He says carefully, pulling off his jacket. His eyes never leave Hulk. “Why are your wings out? Sebastian is-“  
  
“Sebastian knows, he caught me this afternoon.” The lie falls off Dan’s tongue easily. He feels guilty lying to the human but Sebastian’s wings are tucked away, hidden. “This is my acquaintance, Hulk.”  
  
Hulk inclines his head at the human, smile curving along his lips. Daniil steps up to the older man. “Another angel, I presume?”  
  
Hulk glances at the human with interest flickering in his blue eyes. “Not exactly. I’m on the other side.”  
  
“You’re a demon?” Daniil’s eyes are wide. “But you don’t look like-“  
  
“I know, our real forms are quite different to this, this is just my vessel.” Hulk says, smile still on his lips.  
  
Daniil turns his head ever so slightly. Sebastian’s eyes lock on the marks on his neck, almost black, like fingers against his pale skin.  


* * *

  
  
“Daniil, what are those-“ He moves closer to the nurse, his fingers moving out to brush against the marks.  
  
Daniil flinches at his touch, his eyes moving to stare at his shoes. “It’s nothing, Seb.” Sebastian’s finger graze against the marks, they seem to shine in the dim light.  
  
“They don’t look like nothing.” Hulk cuts in. He steps closer. “They look like the markings of an angel.”  
  
Dan’s head whips up. He moves closer towards Daniil, his brown eyes locking on the marks. “They are angel marks. What happened?”  
  
Daniil pushes Sebastian’s hands away. “Nothing happened.”  
  
“Dany, tell us what happened.” Sebastian is trying to keep his voice under control.  
  
“So you’re allowed to have secrets but I’m not?” Daniil fires back, moving his hand over the marks.  
  
“Tell me who touched you, Dany.” Sebastian says dangerously.  
  
“What are going to do about it Seb? You’re a human just like me – this guy, he was an angel, he was sent to kill you-“ He glances at Dan.  
  
Another growl rips from Sebastian. “You, again, you’re putting Daniil in danger.” He snarls at Dan.  
  
“I never intended for that to happen.” Dan replies, his brown eyes full of fire.  
  
“Well, it has, and your little angel pals are after him now-“  
  
“Sebastian! I can protect myself, I’ve done okay up to this point.” Daniil cuts in.  
  
“You can’t protect yourself, Daniil. Look at you!” Sebastian screams back, his eyes dark blue.  
  
“You can’t keep me safe, forever, Sebastian.” Daniil snarls. He moves over to the coat rack and shrugs his coat on.  
  
Sebastian follows. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I’m going out. I need some time alone. I need to find someone and forget all of this fucked up crap, I need to forget about angels and demons and you been a control freak-“ Daniil’s voice cracks on the last two words as he wrenches open the door and walks out. Sebastian watches him leave with gritted teeth. There’s a moment of silence in the apartment.  
  
“Well, that went well, Sebastian.” Hulk says with a grin.  
  


* * *

 

Daniil finds himself in a club, the music is pumping out. He sits at the bar, ignoring everyone around him. He feels numb, his stomach feels like iron. Hhe downs the fifth of vodka in front of him, ignoring the sting in his mouth. He tries not to think about Sebastian, how angry he looked, teeth bared, eyes aflame. He tries not to think about Dan with his wings unfurled, about the demon, Hulk, with his feathers dropping out of his wings.  
  
A drink is slid in front of him.  
A beautiful man with caramel coloured skin and dark brown eyes smiles at him. Daniil glances at him carefully.  
  
“You look like you needed cheering up.”  
  
“Thanks.” Daniil says, he picks up the drink and takes a swig.  
  
The man’s smile seems to get bigger. “I’m Carlos.”  
  
“Daniil.”  


Daniil isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or just his anger that makes him pull Carlos back to his apartment. His thoughts are hazy, his vision blurs slightly as he feels Carlos’s fingers graze against his collarbone as they walk through the streets. His fingers are warm, they seem to burn Daniil’s skin slightly but the nurse doesn’t think about that. He slumps against Carlo pressing sloppy kisses to the man’s jawline. Carlos just smiles, his eyes dark.  
Daniil giggles against Carlo’s jawline, his cheek pressed against the light stubble there. Carlos’s hands wind around his waist, they feel like iron against his skin. He staggers back into his apartment. Dan is nowhere to be found, Sebastian’s door is closed.  


Carlos nips at Daniil’s chin, the nurse drags him to his room. Carlos presses him down on the sheets. Daniil feels a wave of dizziness wash over him. He whines as Carlos flicks his tongue against Daniil’s lips, moving down to press his lips gently against Daniil’s neck, his teeth grazing over the marks left by the angel.  
Daniil feels his vision blur as Carlos continues his path, his tongue flicking out to rest in the hollow of Daniil’s neck over the bruise. He presses his teeth down onto the contours of Daniil’s collarbone, sucking a bruise into the pale skin. Daniil jolts underneath him before his hazel eyes fall closed as Carlos’s hands move down over his hips. Carlos smirks as Daniil goes lax underneath him.  
  
“Goodnight little human.” He whispers before he rolls off Daniil.  
  
His wings move outwards, they’re a beautiful ebony colour. He moves off the bed, stretching for a moment. He glances back at the sleeping human back on the bed, at the marks burned into his skin.  
  
He’s gone, leaving only a few black feathers on Daniil’s bed.


	7. Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Nico finally meet face to face, but Nico can't complete his mission, thanks to a mystery marksman. Daniil tries to discover what happened last night. Sebastian isn't comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter for strangulation and blood.  
> Enjoy!

Dan follows Daniil at a distance, trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as he possibly can. He picks his way through the streets, his dark eyes trained on the slouched shoulders of the nurse walking ahead. The street lamps seem to glow green from the dim light.  
Dan pulls his coat tighter around himself as he moves into the shadows. There’s nobody else in the streets around them. Daniil glances back once or twice but Dan keeps his head down, hands in his pockets as to not attract attention.  
  
He watches Daniil enter a club, the pumping music floating out into the street. Dan winces as he takes in the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke and debauchery. He takes a deep breath and enters through the double doors after the nurse.  
  
The club is dark and dingy and it’s full of people, half naked. Dan can smell the sweat and the sex hanging in the air. He wrinkles his nose. Somebody brushes their fingers against his back. He teases, his brown eyes trying to focus on the people. The lights flash on and off, the bass pumps through his chest.  
He spots dark brown hair at the bar, another man – another demon – standing next to him. Dan moves through the crowd, his eye locked on Daniil when somebody grabs his wrist. It feels like white-hot pain.  
  
“Miss, me _brother_?” A voice, like honey, spits in his ear. Dan glances at dark blue eyes, eyes he knows so well.  
  
“Nico.” He whispers, his eyes wide.  
  
“Lets take this upstairs.” Nico smiles at him, a flash of white, his fingers still burning into Dan’s skin.

 

* * *

 

Dan struggles against Nico’s grip, fighting against the hold his brother has on him. Nico’s wings fall out of his back with a certain grace, the golden feathers seem to shine in the faint dying light. His eyes are almost black as they fix upon Dan. Nico punches Dan in the stomach twice, hard enough to break his ribs. Dan coughs as he feels his vessel twist underneath them, doubling over in pain.  
Nico seizes him by the neck, his fingers burning around Dan’s neck. He stalks forward, his footsteps audible over the banging music. Dan struggles against his grip, Nico’s thumb directly over his windpipe. He wheezes as Nico holds him over the building, smirking as Dan’s feet twist and turn, Nico’s fingers press harder.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, dear brother.” Nico says carefully. His wings shine, his eyes are still almost black. “If I throw you off the side of this building you won’t die, your vessel might break-“ He pauses, licking his lips.  
  
“But don’t worry, I have something that will-“ He whips out a knife from his pocket. Dan’s brown eyes widen, he struggles once more his eyes on the Enochian symbols carved into the knife.  
  
“Brother-“  
  
“I promise to make this quick and painless, brother. Even though you are a traitor.” He spits. His fingers tighten around the knife.  
  
He lifts his arm, ready to strike. Dan thrusts his arm in front of his chest to protect himself.  
However, the pain doesn’t come. He opens one eye. Nico is still holding onto him, however, there’s an arrow embedded in his back, the point sticking out of the front of his chest. Nico looks down at the arrow, the sliver of bright red blood pouring from the wound. He drops the knife and the grip on Dan slackens, his fingers falling away from his neck.  
Dan feels himself drop just for a second, before his wings rip free from his back. He feels the air around him stir, his wings flap ever so slightly, it feels good to stretch them out.

 

* * *

 

He closes his eyes for a moment, before he feels an arrow zip past his cheek, grazing it slightly. His eyes snap open, his gaze falling on a hooded figure standing on the rooftop. There’s a crossbow in his hands.  
Dan feels himself drop down to the floor, he keeps his wings close to his body.  
  
“Don’t move.” The hooded figure spits. “I’ll kill you. I never miss, angel.”  
  
“You don’t want to do this.” Dan says, gently.  
  
“I’ll put an arrow in you, like I did with your little friend there.” Dan glances at Nico, he’s on the floor, his wings wrapped around him. He’s snapping off the end of the arrow, it makes a snapping sound in the night.  
  
“Those arrows won’t kill us.”  
  
The hooded man laughs. “No, but they will make you feel tremendous pain.”  
  
Just as the words leave his lips, Nico gasps in pain, his hands hit the floor, his wings splayed around him. He glares at the hooded figure, fire in his eyes.  
  
“What have you done, human?”  
  
“I dipped all my arrows in holy fire and salt crystals. They just make you unable to use your powers for a while. Long enough for me to get away-“ His crossbow lifts up to hit Dan’s chest. “Enough talk. Your turn.”  
  
Dan holds up his hands. “Trust me, you don’t want to do that.”  
  
The hooded figure stops for a moment, he pulls his hood down. Dan stares into the youthful face, dark-skinned, his eyes are like liquid obsidian, boring black into Dan’s eyes.  
“You’re young.” Dan comments.  
  
“I’m old enough.” Is the response. His eyes narrow over Dan’s wings, over the wound in the right one. “That hasn’t healed…you have lost some of your powers.”  
  
Dan nods. “I fell to Earth a few days ago.”  
  
Brown eyes widen. “That is not possible.” He lowers his crossbow, deep in thought. Dan’s eyes never leave his, brown boring into brown. The hood is snatched back up, his crossbow falling down to his side.  
  
“I’ll let you live, for now.” He spits. He disappears as quickly as he came.

 

Dan glances back at Nico before he walks away, his wings disappearing into his back.  
  
“Don’t you dare walk away from me, traitor.” Nico spits, the pool of dark red blood still soaking the floor. His body tenses with pain, with cramps. His wings are at a strange angle. He doesn’t look like an angel.  
  
Dan closes his eyes, walking away from his kin.

 

* * *

 

Daniil wakes up the next morning, dazed and disorientated. He moans ever so slightly, burrowing his head into the pillow. His head is still spinning slightly, sleep clinging to his eyelashes. He moves slightly, his wrist scraping against the bedsheets. He hisses in pain, glancing at the mark on his wrist. It’s still in the shape of fingers winding around his skin, it’s beginning to turn dark blue. It still aches, like the edge of a dull knife.  
His ankle suddenly brushes against skin. His hazel eyes widen as he wretches his head upright. He can see a body next to him, blonde hair poking out of the top of the covers. He takes a deep breath, trying to claw away the panic building in his chest. What did he do last night?  
  
He pulls back the bedcovers, his mouth falling open when he takes in the person in his bed. There’s a few golden feathers scattered around him, the wound from a night or two ago still vibrant against his pale skin. It’s Sebastian.

 “What the-? Sebastian?” Daniil says, his heart beating frantically in his chest.   
  
As though he hears his name been called, Sebastian’s blue eyes open. He blinks wearily before he sees Daniil staring back at him, looking terrified, with marks all up his neck. Sebastian’s eyes widen as he pulls himself up.

“This is not what it looks like, honestly.” He says, gently.  
  
“Then what does it look like, Sebastian? You’re in my bed and I am half naked.” Daniil feels his voice climb higher, he tries to keep his emotions under control. “I don’t remember anything from last night.”  
  
Sebastian’s eyes never leave him, he glances down at the marks on Daniil’s wrist, feeling a pull inside his chest.  
The bedcovers fall down further revealing Daniil’s smooth pale hipbones. Sebastian’s eye widen as he catches the marks on them, the finger marks of a -  
  
“Who did you bring back here last night?” He growls, feeling the anger rise up inside him.  
  
Daniil’s eyes harden. “I told you, I don’t know, Sebastian.”  
  
It’s only after Sebastian notices the marks that he smells the vague sulphuric smell drifting around the room.  
  
His eyes darken. “You must have brought somebody back here last night, Daniil, who was it?”  
  
Daniil rubs his eye. “I told you, Sebastian, I don’t know who it was-“  
“Of course you don’t-“  
“Listen, why have you started acting like a complete prick? You’re like a jealous boyfriend.”  
  
“Watch your mouth, Daniil.” Sebastian snarls.  
  
“Have you heard yourself, Sebastian? You don’t own me. Stop acting like you do. It’s none of your business.”  
  
“It is my business.” Sebastian hisses back.  
  
Daniil surveys him for a moment, hazel eyes bore into blue ones. “What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting strangely.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with me.” Sebastian says defensively.  
  
Daniil’s eyes seem to burn with fire. “If you say so.” He slips out of the bed. The door slams. Sebastian feels the sulphur weigh upon his mind, heavy on his heart.


	8. Warriors of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil is given new information about Seb from a mystery man. Dan faces up to the truth that he might not be around for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emma - the Honey Badger to my Lew Lew :)
> 
> Warning again for stitching up of a wound and blood, I guess.

Daniil pulls on his scrubs, anger still pressing its way inside his chest. He’s angry at Sebastian, he hates been angry at Sebastian. He slams his locker closed and takes a deep breath. He lets his head fall against the cool metal, he thinks about Sebastian, about how angry he looked.  
Daniil glances down at his wrists, the marks still standing out against his pale skin. They’re beginning to turn purple, they still sting. He thinks about the blonde man – the angel – he thinks about Dan. His fingers dance over the marks on his wrists. They burn.  
He sighs heavily, lifting his head up and letting his shoulders lift back. He has to do his job now, he can’t afford to think about his personal life. He can’t make silly little mistakes. He leans on the nurses’ station, sighing heavily.  
He pushes a hand through his hair and glances at the first chart. He picks it up, the cool metal sliding against his fingers, against the burn marks.

 

 _Sergio Perez_ , the file reads. Daniil glances at the man before him, he looks young; golden skin, dark hair, dark eyes, they’re almost haunting.

“What can I do for you, Mr Perez?” Daniil asks, his hazel eyes glancing over the chart in front of him.

“Please call me Checo.” The dark-skinned man replies. Daniil raises an eyebrow, pushing his hair back. Sergio’s brown eyes fix on the mark on his wrist.

“You have been touched by an angel.” He says, carefully, his brown eyes never leave the nurse.

Daniil’s mouth falls open. “How do you know about-“

“I know enough.” Sergio says carefully. “I know that the angel is after you, because of the déchu-“

“What is a déchu?” Daniil asks, an eyebrow raised.

“A déchu is a fallen angel. Déchu means fallen in French. Us humans forget that angels are not heavenly beings who sit in the clouds and watch over us. Angels are seasoned warriors of heaven. They are bred to obey. But sometimes some of them do not like this…they do not like orders. This is when they are cast out…they fall to Earth, they become the déchu, the fallen. They live their lives out amongst others.”

“But why?”

“They keep their wings, some of their memories, some of their grace – it’s all a punishment and a deterrent to those who try to disobey their father.”

“So Dan disobeyed his father and that’s why he is here.”

“Exactly. I see you have met one of his brothers.”

“He said his name was Nico and that he was here to kill Dan.”

Sergio’s face pales. “Nico? As in the angel Nicholas?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Sending an angel down from heaven to kill a déchu? It’s a rare thing, it only happens when-“

“When, what?” Daniil asks, his eyes wide.

“When the angel is guilty of a murder in heaven.” Sergio whispers.

 

* * *

 

Daniil feels his mouth drop open. “Dan, he couldn’t-“

“I’m just telling you what I know, Daniil. That’s the only reason that angels are sent down from heaven when there’s a déchu involved. You should be weary of the déchu, he might be an angel but he’s also a warrior of heaven.”

“But what about the warriors of hell? I met a demon the other day – Hulk – shouldn’t I be worried about them?”

Sergio stiffens for a second. “You should be weary of demons, they however, have different agendas.”

“What is the difference between them?” Daniil asks, genuinely curious.

“There is little difference between them, they both possess wings and a great deal of power. They used to be one and the same, remember, demons are fallen angels, driven hungry by power. But you should know all about demons-“

“What?” Daniil’s eyes widen.

Sergio glances at his confused look, his dark eyes never waver. “Because you are in such close contact with one.”

Daniil turns pale. “What?” The words finally leave his lips.

Sergio’s eyes widen in realisation. “Oh, you did not know, you were not aware.”

Daniil opens his mouth and closes it once more. “Who is the demon?”

Sergio shakes his head. “It is not for me to reveal identities.” He shrugs his coat back on. Daniil watches him leave. He exhales as the door clicks shut, his head is spinning. He thinks about the people in his life, he thinks about who could be a demon. They both have wings – _wings_ – Daniil thinks about the golden feathers in his bed from this morning. He feels the nausea curl up inside his stomach. It can’t be, it can’t be.

 

* * *

 

Dan stumbles through the door, it must be the early hours of the morning, his cheeks stings. There’s a burn in his right wing once more. He grasps the door handle, feeling the heat on the other side. The smell of sulphur makes his eyes water, his head spin.  
“Long night déchu?” A familiar drawling voice echoes around the room.  
Dan’s dark eyes fall on a pair of blonde demons – Sebastian is sitting at the kitchen table, his attention focused on the laptop in front of him. His lip is caught between his teeth, his wings are out behind him – the golden feathers seem to gleam in the light of the apartment.  
Hulk is resting his arm on Sebastian’s shoulder, a smirk dancing over his lips. His wings are also brushing against his back, the golden feathers not as impressive as Sebastian’s – there’s a few patches where the feathers have disappeared completely.

“No, I’ve got nothing on that new case. I think we should return to the Horner and Maldonado cases, see if there’s anything we missed-“

“Seb, just leave it for tonight. We can pick up the research in the morning, I can try hacking into the main database for national crimes. See if it’s just strictly London, perhaps there’s angel problems elsewhere?”

Sebastian nods. He finally glances at Dan, his blue eyes bore into the angel. He immediately focuses on the blood on Dan’s cheek. “What happened to you?”

Dan wipes his cheek. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“My brother was happy to see me.” Dan says, his tone bitter.

Sebastian’s eyes widen at Dan’s words. “Hulk, I need to speak to the déchu alone.”

Hulk smirks at Sebastian. “Hey, if you want some time alone, all you have to do is ask-“

Sebastian gives him a look loaded with venom.

“Okay, okay, I’ll summon you tomorrow when I need you. There’s a few cases that will come up when I run the tracker through them tonight.” He ruffles his wings and stalks past Dan, winking at the angel.  
  
Dan bites his lip and averts his eyes as the door lock clicks softly shut.  
Sebastian stands up and stalks over to Dan, his eyes are calm but his hands are balled up into fists.

“Why is your brother searching for you, déchu?” He hisses, keeping his voice quiet.

“I don’t know, I’m as much in the dark as you are.” Dan whispers back, he can feel his heart ready to burst out of his chest.

“You see, the thing is, the only reason for angels to come to Earth…is to protect people or to hunt down somebody who ran away from Heaven or did something bad. You weren’t banished, were you? You left willingly.”

Dan squares his jaw. “So what if I did?” His eyes are almost black.

“It matters because all of these attacks on people…they’re looking for _you_. All this blood is been spilled because of you.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Dan hisses. “I don’t know what I’ve done, all I know is that Nico is trying to kill me. He’s been sent by our father. They must have wiped my memory clean.” He lets out a sigh of pain.

“Great, so you have a warrior after you, a warrior that has put Daniil in danger.”

“Daniil was in danger already. He doesn’t know you’re a demon, does he?”

Sebastian’s eyes are dark with anger. “That’s none of your business. I’ve done a good job of protecting him. Then he meets you and you drag all this danger onto his front doorstep. He’s never been hurt under my protection-“

“Well, I’m sorry he happened to be walking past when I fell out of the sky….ouch.”

“What is it?” Sebastian’s tone is still hostile.

“My wing hurts.”  
  
Sebastian raises an eyebrow, his fingers brush against Dan’s wing. He glances down at the wound, biting his lip.  
  
Dan bites back a groan as Sebastian’s fingers, almost white-hot probe the wound. “It’s not healing. You appear to be unable to heal yourself.”

“I lost some of my powers.” Dan says, Sebastian’s fingers are soft against his feathers.

“But you’re going to lose a lot more, Daniel.” Sebastian says softly, he holds out his hand, there’s a mass of black feathers in his fingers. Dan looks down, he didn’t even feel them coming out.

 

* * *

 

Daniil returns home to find the apartment empty. Sebastian has left a note on the side, something about a late shift. Dan is nowhere to be seen, he knows that the angel has been here though. There’s a few black feathers scattered around. Daniil fishes his laptop out of his room and he plugs it on, setting it down on the table. He sits down heavily in the chair, popping open a can of Coke. He takes a swig and waits for his laptop to boot up.  
He glances at the screen before him, fumbling around the table for a pen when his fingers close on something soft. He glances down. It’s a golden feather, similar to the ones that he found in his bed this morning, with Sebastian. His hazel eyes narrow as he types into the laptop.  
_How to capture a demon._

Daniil pulls up the rug in the centre of the carpet and flips it upside down. He grabs a marker pen and begins to painstakingly mark out the symbols underneath the rug. He feels tears prick in the corners of his eyes as he works, he wants to be false. But it all makes sense; the feathers that Daniil kept finding around the house, Sebastian’s calmness when presented with Dan and Hulk’s wings. It hurts Daniil; he and Sebastian have been living together for a year, and he’s been lying since before that. He flips the rug back over, setting it back to its normal place. If Sebastian is a demon, he should be trapped within the confines.  
  
Daniil grits his teeth. His mind wanders to Dan. What if the angel tries to stop him? He’s googled angel deterrents; the most common is a sigil drawn in blood somewhere, which when activated, sends the angel somewhere else.  
  
Daniil hisses in pain as he cuts open his palm, small red beads of blood bubble to the surface. He glances around, wondering where to place the sigil. He settles on his bedroom door, he can always repaint it. The nurse winces in pain as he draws the sigil onto the door using his own blood, splinters stick into his fingers. He stands back and admires his handiwork, blood still drips from his hand. The blood falls down the door, red against white.  
He sits back on the couch and takes a deep breath, fighting down the urge to dress the wound. It needs to stay open so the sigil can work.

 

* * *

 

Dan immediately notices there’s something wrong when he enters the apartment. Daniil is sitting on the couch, his hands are red with blood, his hazel eyes are confused.  
“Daniil, what-“ Dan begins but the hazel eyes rest on him, before Daniil stalks over to his bedroom door. Dan’s eyes suddenly rest on a familiar sign, drawn out in bright red blood – Daniil’s blood.

“Daniil, wait, lets talk about this-“ Dan begins, moving towards the nurse.

“Don’t come any closer.” Daniil hisses, his palm hovering over the sigil. “Or I banish you to wherever this thing decides to take you.”

“Daniil, please, do you even know what you’re doing?” Dan’s voice is calm, collected.

“Shut up, I’m tired of your lies, Dan. Stop treating me like I’m precious, like I don’t deserve to know about any of this stuff. I know, I know that Sebastian isn’t human-“

Dan’s eyes widen. “How did you-“

“It doesn’t matter how I found out. I just need you to stay out of the way whilst I talk to Sebastian.” Daniil’s hazel eyes shine.

Dan moves towards the nurse but Daniil’s palm presses down against the sigil, his palm wet with fresh blood, the spell activates itself.  
There’s a flash of white light and Dan is gone. Daniil removes his palm from the sigil, panting, his eyes wide.

 

* * *

 

Daniil sits on the couch and he sews up the cut on his hand, clearing up all the blood from his fingers. He winces in pain as the needle presses against his skin, guilt floods his bones as he keeps glancing back to where Dan was supposed to be. He hears footsteps outside the door and a key turn in the lock. Sebastian arrives through the door, his hair is mussed and his eyes are tired.  
“Hey,” He says, slipping his backpack off, his jacket is placed carefully on the rack. Sebastian crosses the room towards Daniil, the nurse smiles as Sebastian walks over the rug. He pauses, noticing the smell of blood. His blue eyes catch on the sigil, still bright red on Daniil’s door.

“Dany, what happened-“ The rest of the words die in his throat as he notices the deep cut, bound up with surgical thread, on Daniil’s palm.

“What have you done, Daniil?” He asks, eyes wide. He goes to step towards the nurse, only to find he cannot move. He hisses as he feels the magic surge through the floorboards.  
“Daniil, what have you done?” He repeats, through narrowed eyes.

“It’s a devil’s trap.” Daniil climbs to his feet, his eyes are dark, darker than Sebastian has ever seen. “It traps demons and it appears to have trapped you, dear _Sebby_. Which begs the question, are you a demon?”  
  
Sebastian glances back at his friend with fear in his eyes.


	9. Devils Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil confronts Sebastian. Hulk gets a visitor. Sebastian helps Dan when he returns from been banished by Daniil's sigil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emma who has waited patiently for a new chapter, enjoy honey badger!  
> Warning for a choking scene.

“Daniil, I don’t know what is going on with you but-“ Sebastian tries to keep his voice calm, he feels the panic curl in his chest.

Daniil lets out a brief laugh, it sounds panicked, wet, his blue eyes are wide, watery. “What is going on with me? What is going on with _you_?” He hisses, watching Seb walk around, his feet do not touch the confines of the mat.

“So it’s true then, you’re a demon aren’t you?”

“Daniil-“ Sebastian begins, his blue eyes lock on the Russian.

Daniil shakes his head, he pushes a hand through his hair, biting at his lip. “No, Sebastian, no, prove you’re not a demon, get out of the devil’s trap.” His eyes are dark, they’re shining slightly, the flutter of his heart against his ribcage.

“Dany, you know I can’t-“ Sebastian says carefully.

“Why?” Daniil’s voice is low and dangerous. “Say it, tell me about all the lies you’ve told me for the last four years.”

“Dany, it wasn’t like that, I was trying to protect you.” Sebastian says, his voice slips slightly.

“Protect me from what? The only thing I need protecting from is you!” Dany hisses, there’s tears on his cheeks that he blinks away. Sebastian wants nothing more than to press Daniil into his arms, brush the tears away with his fingers.  
He can feel the magic coursing through the floor underneath his feet, it’s like a force field, slowly burning him.

“Dany, I know I pretended to be a human but it was because I needed to protect you, I couldn’t have my brothers finding you and something happening to you-“ His voice cracks slightly.

“You lied to me Sebastian, for four years. Is that why you hate Dan? Because he’s an angel?”

“It’s nothing to do with Daniel.” Sebastian says, trying to keep his temper. “I’m sorry that I lied to you, I did it with the purest intentions. I wanted to keep you safe, I’m here to protect you. I wasn’t supposed to be here for very long but-“

“I can’t listen to any more of your lies-“ Dany hisses, tugging on his hair. “Why should I believe you now?”

Sebastian sighs heavily. “You just see the demon inside me now, don’t you?”  
  
Daniil doesn’t say anything.

Sebastian begins to open up his wings, it hurts, the magic is trying to devour them – but Daniil’s eyes widen as they catch on the golden feathers. Sebastian’s wings are beautiful, they shine lightly in the dim light of the apartment. They are not fully unfurled, they cannot pass beyond the confines of the devil’s trap. Daniil stares at the wings on Sebastian’s back, how well they contrast with his hair. He doesn’t look like a demon, he looks like-

“An angel.” He whispers, the words barely leaving his lips. He moves closer to the edge of the devil’s trap, eyes rove over the golden feathers. Sebastian’s eyes hit the floor, staring at his feet.

“You look beautiful.” Daniil whispers, the anger has disappeared from his voice completely.

Sebastian looks up. “I’m not an angel though. We look similar though, nothing like the photos in the books with the big horns and the pitchforks. We too are soldiers, but not of God.” His eyes are strangely dark.

“But why are you here and not in-“ Daniil looks down at the floor.

Sebastian laughs. “Our father is not so strict, nobody is forced to live down there-“ The smile remains on his face. “We are free to move where we want, there isn’t a particular place we need to be, unlike our heavenly brothers. I chose to walk here, I met you, I decided to stay for a while.”

“But why me?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I didn’t need a reason, you were the first person I saw when I came to Earth, I just wanted to stay with you. You seem to get yourself into trouble.”

“I don’t.” Daniil whispers, the smile still back on his face. “Still, it doesn’t explain why you didn’t want me to know about you not being human-“

“I wanted to protect you from the truth. I thought that if you knew I was a demon, you wouldn’t want to be anywhere near me-“

“You know that’s not true. I would never-“

“I know that now, but I didn’t know about it-“

“Wait,” Daniil says, his eyes wide. “If you’re a demon and Dan is an angel, why haven’t you killed each other yet?”

“Because you kept interrupting-“

“So he gave you those injuries that you wouldn’t let me treat.” Daniil steps onto the rug. His hands move out to brush against the golden feathers. Sebastian glances at Daniil, his eyes do not move from the nurse. Dany’s fingers brush against the feathers.

“They’re softer than I was expecting.” Daniil whispers. Sebastian gasps slightly as Daniil’s fingers brush gently over his feathers. Daniil bites his lip, as Sebastian’s hand curls over his wrist.

“Sorry, they can be very sensitive.” Sebastian says breathlessly. Daniil looks away. He bends down and lifts up the rug, he picks away some of the marker pen of the devil’s trap. Sebastian relaxes ever so slightly.

“Thank you.” He whispers as his wings extend outwards. Daniil glances up at Sebastian, his wings stretched out, smiling at the demon.

“I still want an explanation when I come back from work.” The Russian says, frowning as Sebastian offers him a hand up. His fingers seem to linger over Daniil’s skin.

 

* * *

 

Hulk is about to place the key in the door of his apartment when he hears the flutter of feathers behind him.

“Hello little brother.” He says, moving his key back into his pocket. His wings immediately fly out as he turns to survey the smirking, shorter demon behind him. “Haven’t seen you in a while, Carlos, my darling.”

“Brother,” Carlos smirks, his wings are also out, the black feathers are shining brightly in the dim light.

“You want something, obviously.” Hulk says, biting his lips as Carlos’s dark eyes soak in the sight of him.

Carlos smiles. “You know me well.”

“Well, what is it you need to know?” Hulk says, shifting from foot to foot.

The younger demon raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“You know the answer to that-“ Hulk says, his eyes flash dark.

“Because of the little human you love right?” Carlos hisses. “Does he know that he’s killing you, that you loving him is killing you?”

“He doesn’t need to know.” Hulk spits.

“No of course not, not until you drop dead in front of him. It’s easier for you isn’t it?” Carlos snarls back.

Hulk growls, forcing Carlos against the wall, his hand around his brother’s throat. Carlos smirks, his eyes are dark. Hulk’s fingers tighten around his neck.

“I could kill you easily and you know it.” He lifts Carlos off the ground, Carlos’s wings flutter against him.

“I know. I want to know about the human that lives with our dear Sebastian.”

“Why?”

Carlos laughs. “Because he interests me. Do I need a reason?”

Hulk’s smile grows wide. “He interests you, is our dear Carlos growing up? Do you have a crush on a human?”

Carlos’s smiles turns to a snarl. “Of course not, some of us don’t appreciate that _scum_ like you do, brother. I just want to know what you know about him.”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? He works at the hospital.”

He tightens his grip on Carlos’s neck, his fingers sear against the tanned skin. “I still think you’re telling lies about why you’re so interested in the human.”

“I don’t answer to you.” Carlos sneers.

“No, but you know I could go and crush that little nurse.” Hulk spits back. “Now stay away from Checo and I might spare him.” He drops Carlos back to the ground. The younger demon rubs his neck, his tanned fingers probe the sear marks. He glances at Hulk, brown eyes lock on blue, before he’s gone, leaving behind only a few black feathers.

 

* * *

 

There’s a knock at the door. Sebastian raises an eyebrow, placing down his popcorn. He moves towards the door and opens it. Dan falls into his arms, bloodied and panting. Sebastian’s eyes widen as he takes in the form of the angel, his wings look matted with blood, there’s a cut by his eyebrow, his t-shirt is covered in silver blood.

“What happened to you?” Sebastian whispers as he struggles to carry the angel to the couch. Dan hisses as his form hits the soft cushions, his hand cradles his midsection. Sebastian glances over the fallen angel, taking in all of his injuries.

“Where did you end up?” He asks softly, his eyes drift over to the angel banishing sigil.

“Fishing boat in the Mediterranean.” Dan pants out, wincing in pain. “I wasn’t expecting this vessel to hurt this much.”

“Well, if you were at full power, it wouldn’t hurt as much,” Sebastian sighs as he moves to take the first aid kit out of the cupboard. He drops to his knees in front of Dan.

“Lift up your shirt.”

Dan’s eyes widen.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Look, princess, I don’t have time for this. Do you want me to patch you up or not?”

Dan sighs before he complies, lifting up his shirt. His torso is a mass of blackening bruises and small cuts. There’s a gash across his chest, it’s deep, not deep enough to require stitches. He begins to pour out antiseptic onto a clean rag and gently cleans away the blood from Dan’s torso. Dan hisses in pain as Sebastian works carefully, his fingers seem to sear against Dan’s skin. Sebastian is as gentle as he can be, he brushes away all traces of the blood, rinsing out the deeper wound across Dan’s chest.

“Lean back.” Sebastian commands. Dan does so, watching Seb lean over him, pressing gauze to the wound and packing it tightly to ensure the bleeding stops. He tapes it down around the sides neatly.  
Dan goes to move but Sebastian holds him still. Dan hisses in pain as Sebastian’s fingers seem to burn against his hands.

“I need to fix up your face.” Sebastian states, grabbing another rag and soaking it with antiseptic.

Dan whines as Sebastian gently works over his face with the rag, he watches the blue eyes inspect his face carefully.  
He bites his lip as Sebastian moves the rag away, his hand moves to cup Dan’s face. Dan glances at the blue eyes, confusion dancing over his face. Sebastian doesn’t say anything. He leans in and brushes his lips against Dan’s. Dan gasps as the demon’s lips fall against his own.  
It’s nothing like he imagined, there’s a warmth on Sebastian’s lips. His hand moves to gently cup at Dan’s curls. Dan kisses back for a moment, lost, as Sebastian’s lips move against his own. His lips are warm, they’re electric. He can’t bite back the sigh that Sebastian pulls from his lips. He feels Sebastian’s hand drop down to ghost over his torso, he jolts, ripping his lips away.

“What the hell was that?” Dan splutters.

Sebastian seems to stiffen, pulling himself away. “I don’t…know. You probably used some angel magic on me.”

“You kissed me, you _kissed me_.” Dan says, his face is bright red.

“Yes, so you keep saying.” Sebastian says, his tone annoyed as he busies himself putting the medical supplies away. “We never talk of this again, do you understand? Or I will drive my knife through you.”

Dan holds up his hands. “Okay, okay. But your lips are really soft-“

“Shut up, Daniel.” Sebastian snarls. He’s putting the medical kit on the side when there’s a key in the door. Daniil staggers through the front door, laden with shopping bags.

“Hey Seb, give me a hand?” The nurse says, not noticing the awkward atmosphere. Sebastian takes the bags from his flatmate. He doesn’t notice Dan’s brown eyes on him the whole time.


	10. Keep You Like an Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil becomes acquainted with somebody from his past. Nico returns to make things difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emma, feel better, gorgeous.
> 
> Warning for stabbing, blood and well, Lucifer, oops.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What the hell was that?” Dan asks, his eyes fix on Sebastian as soon as he hears the soft snores of Daniil. The Russian had soon fixed dinner and collapsed into  
  
“What was what, Daniel?” Sebastian asks, standing up and stretching out his wings. A few of the golden feathers fall to the floor as his wings move outwards. His face is blank.  
  
“Earlier, with the-“ Dan signals between the two of them.  
  
“There was nothing earlier, Daniel. There’s nothing to discuss.” Sebastian snarls.  
  
“I know you like him,” Dan’s brown eyes fall towards Daniil’s door. “You like him more than you should, you push him away so your daddy doesn’t catch on. I know your game, Sebastian.”  
  
“You know nothing, Daniel.” Sebastian hisses. He feels his hand clench into a fist.  
  
Dan’s eyes look almost black in the light, his smile replaced by a snarl. It doesn’t suit him. “I know enough. I know that you’ve had feelings for Daniil for a while-“ Dan feels the air knock out of him as he feels Sebastian push him against the wall.  
  
“Don’t presume to know anything about me. I care for nobody, Daniel.” Sebastian spits, his face a few inches from Dan’s. Dan feels his fingertip burn into his skin and he winces at the pain spreading over the area. He glances into Sebastian’s eyes – they’re dark, almost azure with anger and emotion.

“You care about him.” Daniel replies, his wings moving towards him.  
  
Sebastian’s hand moves to entangle in Dan’s wing, he finds the wound; still healing, still dark and painful. Dan gasps out in pain, sliding down the wall as Sebastian sticks his fingers into it, smiling as Dan’s features immediately ghost over with pain.  
  
“Why can’t you leave things alone, angel?” Sebastian whispers, as he presses his fingers inside the wound. “Things would be so much easier for you-“ Dan screams in pain; Sebastian’s fingers seem to burn at every inch of his wound, it’s a deep, throbbing pain. “You’re going to keep your pretty little mouth shut. You’re not going to say anything to Daniil about this.”  
  
Dan’s gasp of pain is his response as Sebastian pulls away his fingers. Dan drops to the floor, his wing hanging by his side as he fights away the curl of nausea inside his stomach.  
  
  
Daniil is still awake in the darkness, the tears glitter on his cheeks. He rolls over in his bed, burying his face under his duvet, ignoring the hurt that cuts deep inside his chest.

* * *

  
  
Daniil is on his way to work the next morning, a cup of coffee in his hand, shuffling towards the hospital. He feels lifeless and dull; the sleep seems to tug at his eyes, tiredness clings to his bones. He feels a hand grasp him around the shoulders and pull him away from the street. His hazel eyes widen in shock as he’s pinned against the wall. He sees dark blue eyes and the tip of a silver blade pointing at his jugular.  
  
He lets the groan leave his mouth. “Not again,”  
  
The angel, Nico he seems to remember his name been, smirks at him. “I can assure you, darling, that you’ll never see me after today.”  
  
“By killing me, that’s imaginative.” Daniil says, his eyes fixed on Nico’s cold blue ones. The knife against his throat doesn’t falter. Daniil glances at Nico’s bright golden wings, they seem to shine in the dim morning light.  
  
Nico laughs, it’s cold and unemotional. “Kill you? That would be too easy.”  
  
“Then why have you got a knife to my throat? Is this some sort of angel greeting I’m not aware of?” Daniil asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Nico smirks. “You’re a funny little creature. I will enjoy watching the light leave your eyes.”  
  
“Ah, Nicolas. Didn’t Daddy tell you not to play with other people’s toys?” A silky voice seems to dance through the shadows. Nico stiffens but the knife holds steady against Daniil’s neck.  
  
“Carlitos. Didn’t your daddy tell you to stay out of my business?” Nico says evenly.  
  
“Release the human, Nicolas.” The owner of the voice steps out of the shadows. Daniil’s eyes widen. The man standing before him looks familiar; dark hair, tanned skin, dark eyes. However, there’s a pair of jet black wings on his back. They’re as dark as his hair.  
  
“Remember me, gorgeous?” The dark eyes lock on Dany.  
  
Dany feels his mouth go dry. “You seem familiar-“  
  
“It’s okay, darling. I can always get reacquainted with you, make sure you don’t forget this time.”  The man winks at him.  
  
“As charming as this courtship is, you’re interrupting me Carlitos. You always were rude in that sense.” Nico cuts in, the knife pressing harder. Dany exhales heavily as he feels damp drop down his neck.  
  
The winged man narrows his eyes, baring his teeth. “Nicolas, you’re a fool to do this, the human is innocent.”  
  
“What is so special about this human?” Nico snarls, his temper is fraying. “What is so special about you, Daniil? Why are all these demons and my filthy brother fighting over you?”  
  
“I don’t know-“ Dany whispers out as the blood continues to trickle down the hollow of his throat.  
  
“There must be something about you, Daniil. I want to know what it is.” Nico purrs, the knife runs over his skin.  
  
“I don’t know, I didn’t even know about any of this stuff until a few days ago.” Daniil says, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
“I don’t believe you, somehow-“  
  
“Nicolas. Are you really going to kill an innocent human?” The winged man cuts in.  
  
“Silence, demon. Don’t you have some havoc to be conjuring somewhere?” Nico sounds bored, his wings are still shining in the light.  
  
“He’s innocent, Nicolas. Do you want his blood on your hands?” The man’s eyes look almost golden.  
  
“Using my grace against me, demon? You’re pathetic. You know my father never questions my authority, your father keeps you on a short leash.” Nico spits. “I’ve lost my patience, Carlitos with your terrible excuses.”  
  
He plunges the knife into Daniil’s neck. Daniil gasps out as pain blossoms over him, razor sharp, twisting, like a burn – he feels his sight dim in and out, the sensation of numbness washes over him as he feels the blood gush down his neck. He feels his fingers loosen, his eyelids droop as he glances at Nico’s smirk, at his golden wings.  
  
Daniil lets his eyes close, he wonders if he’ll wake up in heaven.

* * *

  
  
Daniil feels a hand gently stroking through his hair, he can feel the brush of feathers against his hand. He moves slightly, before he feels the pain rip through him. He hisses out in pain, his fingers moving to brush against his neck. He feels the scratch of wet bandages.  
  
“Shh, don’t move too much.” The voice is silky, familiar. Daniil feels his eyes slowly open, they’re slightly sticky from sleep, still clinging to his eyelashes. He sees the winged man from before – Carlitos or something, his brain supplies – sitting at the side of him, his tanned hand is carding gently through Daniil’s hair. The wings have not disappeared, they still remain shiny and slick, folded neatly along the man’s back.  
  
Dany’s eyes widen in panic, he exhales deeply as he struggles away from the winged man.  
  
“Daniil, please, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Carlos, we’ve met before-“  
  
“But Nico, the angel, he called you Carlitos?” Daniil asks, his eyes locked on Carlos’s wings.  
  
“That is my given name. But I prefer Carlos.”  
  
“What are you?” Daniil’s voice is quiet, the pain is still numbing him, it feels like daggers against his skin.  
  
“I’m working for the other side, should we say. Nico is gone, for now. I had to bring you back to my place.”  
  
“How am I alive?” Daniil asks with wide eyes, his hand still against the bandages.  
  
“I managed to get you out in the nick of time. I would have preferred to finish off Nico myself, but angels are so difficult to kill when you don’t have the right equipment…but I managed to save you so-“ Carlos pauses for a moment, pushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
Daniil notices how gaunt and pale Carlos looks, his eyes have lost some of their sparkle. “What’s the matter?” Daniil asks, moving to brush his hand against Carlos’s.  
  
“Don’t,” Carlos whispers between gritted teeth. “I absorbed most of your pain…your life force was waning. I did what I had to to keep you alive.”  
  
“Why?” Daniil’s hazel eyes are locked on Carlos’s black ones.  
  
“I don’t know…I’m drawn to you and I’m not sure why. I felt like I had to keep you alive.” Carlos bites his lip, he looks vulnerable.  
  
“But I- I don’t understand why you would do that, you don’t even know me.”  
  
“There’s something about you, Daniil. I don’t know what it is.” Carlos whispers, he moves closer to the nurse. Daniil feels his lip pull on his teeth as he gingerly moves his hand. It hovers over Carlos’s sleek, black wings.  
  
“Your wings are beautiful. They’re like Dan’s.”  
  
Carlos seem to flinch, his face is still pale in the dim light of his apartment. “You can touch them if you want,”  
  
Daniil’s eyes widen. “Really?”  
  
Carlos nods. Daniil moves his hand to gently brush against the feathers. They’re soft under his fingers, softer than he was imagining. He lets his fingers drift over the soft bed of feathers, sleek under his fingertips.  
  
“They’re softer than I imagined.” Daniil whispers. Carlos doesn’t respond, he just keeps his eyes trained on Daniil’s hand as it dances over the wings. Daniil moves to brush his feather further inwards, towards where the wing joint meets the muscles of Carlos’s back to examine the longer feathers back there.  
  
Carlos exhales deeply as Daniil’s fingers gently stroke over the sensitive area. He draws in a deep breath. Daniil feels the demon tense underneath him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Daniil asks, pausing for a moment.  
  
“Just a sensitive area,” Carlos whispers as he moves forward. Daniil stays where he is, glancing into Carlos’s dark eyes – they look almost gold up close. Carlos’s breath ghosts against Daniil’s lips. Carlos leans in and presses his lips against Daniil’s, they’re slightly chapped and dry but they move together perfectly. Daniil whines against Carlos’s mouth, his hand fisting into the dark feathers. Carlos hisses against Daniil’s lips as Daniil’s hands tug on the sensitive feathers.  
  
“Oh god,” Daniil whispers as Carlos’s mouth moves over his lip down to press kisses against his jaw.  
  
One of Carlos’s hands move to gently cup at Daniil’s face, the other rests against his hip fisting into the material of Daniil’s t-shirt. His lips move back to brush over Daniil’s, his tongue tracing over the sensitive skin. Daniil opens his mouth and Carlos slides his warm tongue inside, tracing every inch of his mouth. Daniil’s fingers stroke over Carlos’s feathers, fisting into them again as Carlos deepens the kiss, their tongues moving together, their breath is almost in sync. Carlos’s fingers seem to burn against Daniil’s skin, he feels like every fibre of his body is ignited.  
Carlos moves against Daniil, his wings moving to brush against his bare arms. Daniil gasps against Carlos’s mouth as the feathers ghost over his skin. Carlos smiles into the kiss, pushing Daniil into the sheets of his bed. Daniil allows himself to be guided down, his hazel eyes locked on Carlos, trust already filling them.  
  
A black feather drops from Carlos's wing.

* * *

  
  
“What do you mean he’s not called into work?” Sebastian yells, throwing his house keys down onto the coffee table, his phone pressed against his ear.  
  
Dan watches the demon pass him without a second glance, his brown eyes watch as Sebastian approaches Daniil’s door and knocks once. He shifts from foot to foot on the balls of his feet before his patience finally gives in and he twists the door handle open.  
  
“Daniil?” He calls out. The bed is rumpled and untidy, but it’s empty. Sebastian curses under his breath and makes his excuses to the person on the phone. He hangs up abruptly and tosses his phone to one side, pushing his hand through his hair.  
  
“That was the hospital. Daniil hasn’t shown up for his shift-“ He bites his lip in worry.  
  
Dan curses under his breath. He pulls on his coat, worry on his mind.

* * *

  
  
“He was here.” Sebastian stands in the alleyway, leaning on the wall. His fingers brush up against the concrete and his eyes slide shut. He shuffles his foot against the dusty floor and exhales deeply.  
  
Dan glances around the alleyway, his brown eyes ghosting over every detail. “I feel another presence…two actually-“  
  
“Your brother was here, Daniel.” Sebastian says, his eyes suddenly opening, his eyes look bluer in the dying sunlight. He breathes in, his fingers finally leave the wall. “One of my brothers too, it seems…I wonder what happened to him-“  
  
“I guess we don’t need to wonder,” Dan says, his voice small as he falls to his knees, the wall in front of him is covered in scarlet red blood. His eyes rove over it, his fingers brush over the sticky liquid.

  
“It’s still wet. It’s human.” Dan says, his voice is shaky as he wipes the blood onto the floor.  
  
Sebastian snarls as his blue eyes fix on the blood. “If something’s happened to him because of your-“  
  
“Don’t blame me for this,” Dan snaps, his eyes fixing on the demon.  
  
“If you hadn’t crashed to earth, we wouldn’t be in this mess, your crazy brothers wouldn’t be trying to kill Daniil.”  
  
“Well, next time, I’ll make sure that I pick my trajectory a little more clearly when I flee heaven.” Dan snarls.  
  
Sebastian fixes Dan with a glare that could melt metal. “You won’t get to pick next time because I’ll kill you myself.”  
  
“Before or after you kiss me?” Dan hisses, his eyes black.  
  
Sebastian snarls as he presses Dan against the wall, his fist meeting the angel’s face. Dan hisses in pain as Sebastian’s blow lands on his skin, he feels the breath knock itself out of him but he tenses, ready for the next blow.  
  
“Hit me if it makes you feel better.” Dan taunts.  
  
Sebastian smiles, his fingers tighten around Dan’s wrist. His face is almost brushing Dan’s, the ghost of his breath is cold over Dan’s skin. Dan’s gaze is held by Sebastian’s, brown search blue. Sebastian moves in, his hand fisting into Sebastian’s coat, their lips are about to meet when a feeling of cold washes over them. Sebastian stiffens against Dan, his fingers seem to loosen away, fall away, like they burn. Dan feels pain build up inside him; white hot against his skin.  
  
A figure appears in the entrance to the alleyway. Sebastian’s eyes widen and he drops to his knees.  
  
“Father?” The whispers pushes past his cracked lips.  
  
Dan’s eyes widen as he takes in the figure moving out of the shadows. Dark hair, tanned skin, dressed in a black suit. His wings are no more; they’re shredded beyond all recognition, almost skeletal, the feathers have turned white.  
  
“Hello son,” The voice says. The man smiles widely.


	11. Death of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan succumbs to exhaustion, Sebastian is worried. Daniil wonders what motives Carlos has. Nico meets his match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emma, the one person who has championed this story from the beginning. Enjoy sweetie!

Brown eyes fix on green ones, they narrow slightly at the golden wings lightly shining out in the dying sunlight. Dark skinned fingers grip the staff tightly, sweat sticking to the metal.  
  
“No bow, today, human?” Nico smirks, staying still. His feathers move gently in the light breeze.   
  
“Not today, angel.” The man spits.   
  
“You know, you look awfully young to be hunting angels for a living, darling.” Nico drawls, grin tugging to his lips. He fingers the knife in his pocket. “This is a special knife, designed to drain the life source from an angel. But it will work just as effectively on you.”  
  
“I’m not scared of you, angel. Do you remember when your darling brother Gabriel came home with those scars on his cheeks?” The man smiles.  
  
Nico bites his tongue. “I remember it well. He said it was a human, none of us believed him.”  
  
“It was me.” The man says, his eyes almost black in the dying light.   
  
“You?” Nico sneers. “You couldn’t defeat any one of us,”  
  
The man smiles, his teeth bright white. “I beg to differ. You weren’t so certain when I drove an arrow into your back last time.”  
  
“That hurt, you little heathen.” Nico bristles, his wings move slightly. “But why didn’t you kill me then? Isn’t that one of your little codes, dear hunter?”  
  
The man bit his lip, “It is, but I’m under orders not to kill you just yet. I’ve been following you for days, scoping you out. It’s not every day that an angel comes to Earth willingly, usually, you’re thrust out without little to no powers like the dark haired one you were trying to kill,”  
  
“My brother committed a crime. I too have orders to dispose of him readily.” Nico spits, his eyes dark.   
  
“But why? I monitor London and this is the first time this has happened in a while,”  
  
“The demons have gotten involved.” Nico says, disgruntledly.   
  
The man’s eyebrow raises. “They don’t usually get involved with your sort.”  
  
“Just the one, actually.” Nico bristles. “Now if you don’t mind, I must be going-“ He’s cut off by the staff suddenly whipping up to poise over his chest. He laughs. “You are a foolish human if you think I can be killed by simply stabbing my vessel in the heart, I will just possess another…which would be a shame, I have grown fond of this body.”  
  
The man’s eyes never leave Nico’s. “It’s not simply a staff, angel. It is a tool given to me by my mentor. It can kill any angel outright, much like your pretty knife can.”   
  
Nico’s green eyes slide over the metal in the man’s hand. He sees the sigils carved into the silver. “You won’t kill me.” He snarls.   
  
“I’ll kill you if I need to,” The man says, moving closer, his staff still poised over Nico’s chest. He’s close enough for Nico to see the flecks of gold in his dark eyes, to feel the ghost of his breath against Nico’s skin.   
  
“Don’t underestimate me, Nico.” The man whispers before he pulls away. Nico exhales. The man seems to disappear into the shadows. He wonders how he knew his name.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sebastian bites his lip as he takes in the sight of his father before him; he looks different, the scars across his face look deeper, more painful. His father grins widely.   
  
“You look surprised to see me here, son-“ His father says, his voice soft. His brown eyes flicker over to Dan. “I see you have the company of one of my father’s soldiers-“ He doesn’t sound disappointed, his voice is strangely monotone.   
  
Dan doesn’t say anything, he just pales at the sight of the King of Hell.   
  
“Were you expecting me to look like a monster, my dear angel?”    
  
Dan shakes his head, his face is pale. “Of course not, Lucifer.”  
  
The fallen angel smiles widely, his eyes look almost black in the dim light. “It’s been years since anyone called me that…but I sense you are fading-“  
  
Sebastian glances at Dan with wide eyes. Dan replies with an imperceptible nod.   
  
“You didn’t say anything, dechu.” Sebastian says, carefully. He keeps his eyes trained on his father.   
  
“It wasn’t important. Daniil was in trouble, he came first-“ Dan doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Lucifer steps forward, his eyes resting on the angel before him. The smile tugs to his lips as his hand gently brushes over Dan’s shoulder. Sebastian watches as Dan stiffens under his hold, before his brown eyes slide shut and he falls against Lucifer’s chest. The fallen angel smiles as Dan folds against him, his eyes closed, his vessel lax.   
  
Sebastian moves forward, “What happened to him, father? What did you do?”  
  
His father’s eyes flicker over to Sebastian, his hands moving to gently stroke over Daniel’s back, some of the feathers detach themselves, falling onto the floor, stark black against the asphalt.   
  
“Father-“ Sebastian presses, trying to control his anger. He wants to hold Dan in his arms, to protect him. He shakes the thoughts away angrily.   
  
“Patience, my child. He is fine, I have made his body rest.” His father says calmly.   
  
“But why-“ Sebastian begins.   
  
“He’s dying, Sebastian. He needs to recover, he needs more help.” His fathers says softly, glancing down at the angel resting in his arms.   
  
Sebastian notices that Dan looks pale, drawn, small in his father’s hold, his dark eyelashes hiding the brown eyes, his wings look matted, tired, some of the feathers are coming out. Sebastian wants nothing more than for them to be full and healthy like they were when they first met. The wound in Dan’s wing is still there, still inflamed and angry, purple around the edges. But Dan’s face is unlined, relaxed in sleep.   
  
“Can’t we do anything?”  
  
“We could take away his grace.” His father says carefully.   
  
“But then he’d be like us, Father. He wouldn’t want this.” Sebastian’s eyes fall on Dan, still slumbering on his father. It looks strange, to see his father almost tender with an angel. But Sebastian remembers, he used to be an angel.  
  
“You have feelings for him.” His father says after a moment. “I can see why, he is a beautiful angel. He is damaged however,”  
  
“His brother, the angel Nicolas is after him.”  
  
His father raises an eyebrow. “But if an angel has been dispatched from hell…” He glances down at Dan. “What have you done, little angel?” Dan sleeps on. Lucifer turns his gaze to Sebastian, he steps forward, pressing Dan into Sebastian’s arms.   
  
“Take him home, my son. He needs the rest. Protect him from the angel, he’s too weak to withstand another attack.” Lucifer says as Sebastian’s hand close gently around the angel. Sebastian lets his fingers dance over Dan’s wings, wrapped against his form. A few of the feathers fall to the floor.  There’s a flash of bright light as his father disappears once more, a few bright white feathers litter the ground where he was standing.   
  
Sebastian glances down at Dan, still sleeping in his arms and begins walking home.   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniil wakes up the next morning pressed against Carlos’s chest, the demon’s wings, black and beautiful are folded up over them, the soft feathers brush against Daniil’s arm. He smiles and moves his hand to gently brush over the sensitive area once more. Carlos frowns in his sleep, shifting slightly. His other wing moves towards Daniil. Daniil continues stroking over the feathers, they feel like silk over the pads of his fingers. Carlos exhales deeply, shifting again, a little groan leaves his lips.  
  
“I hope that you are going to wake me up like this every morning,” Carlos says, his voice slightly hoarse. He opens his brown eyes, focusing on the human before him.   
  
Daniil smirks. “Maybe I will.”  
  
Carlos smiles back, but his fingers probe at the wound on Daniil’s neck. Its half healed, the skin pale. It will leave a scar, angel blades always do. Carlos stiffens as Daniil’s hand moves to brush over his own neck.   
  
“What’s this?” Daniil says gently.   
  
Carlos looks away. “When I absorbed your pain and your wound, it transferred onto myself. I can handle it though-“ Daniil’s fingers brush over the wound, his eyes look dark.   
  
“You didn’t have to do that, Carlos. You barely know me.”  
  
“I did what anyone would have done, I needed to help you, Daniil.”  
  
“But you’re a demon-“ Daniil snaps.   
  
“What does that mean?” Carlos asks, his voice dangerously low.   
  
“You don’t care about anyone but yourself.” Daniil replies.   
  
Carlos doesn’t say anything for a moment. He slips out of the bed, leaving Daniil with his thoughts. Two black feathers lay on the stark white sheets.   


* * *

  
Sebastian deposits Dan into his own double bed. The angel hasn’t moved since he was placed into Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian allows himself to glance over at the angel – fallen angel, his brain supplies – Dan looks smaller, broken against his blue sheets. He glances over every inch of the angel’s body, over the tousled dark hair, over Dan’s lax expression, relaxed in sleep, over every inch of tanned skin, the fresh wounds inflicted from his time on Earth.  
  
“I’m so confused about you, about what I feel for you. I want to hate you, I should hate you,” Sebastian begins, brushing the curls away from Dan’s forehead. “But I don’t, I don’t know why, I don’t know what these feelings are-“ He pauses for a moment, glancing over at the angel’s wings. He gently brushes a hand through them, feeling the soft feathers under his fingers.   
  
“I don’t know what’s happening to you, like when you collapsed, I felt worried. I just…I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I want to protect you, even though I know you can protect yourself…I think I have feelings for you.” He stops for a moment, noticing that Dan’s chest isn’t rising and falling anymore.   
  
Sebastian feels the ice curl up inside his chest as he moves closer to Dan. No breath ghosts over his cheek. He panics, moving to shake Dan gently. The angel remains lifeless against the sheets.   
  
“Dan? Daniel?” Sebastian whispers, his tone full of worry.   
  
Dan doesn’t respond. Sebastian immediately moves to Dan’s side and places his hands on Dan’s chest. His skin is warm against Sebastian’s hands. Sebastian immediately begins pumping down on Dan’s chest, he tries not to look at Dan’s face, at his wings slowly rotting underneath him. He continues at a blistering pace, forcing his hands down onto Dan’s chest.   
He leans over, capturing Dan’s lips under his own, this time, there is no passion. The adrenaline surges through his veins, as he pinches Dan’s nose and breathes into Dan’s mouth. He watches Dans chest rise at the breath. He breathes once more and he’s about to continue compressions when Dan’s chest moves once more.  
  
Dan coughs as his body fights to take a breath. His brown eyes slide open and lock with Sebastian.  
  
“Sebastian?” He asks, his voice slightly hoarse.   
  
“Daniel-“ Sebastian whispers, relief settling on his shoulders. “You’re okay.”  



	12. Goodnight, Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando meets a person from his past, Daniil finds out more about the world of the supernatural and Sebastian tries to get to grips with his feelings for a certain angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emma, who has dragged this story through twelve chapters. Love you boo. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Fernando watches from the shadows as Sebastian carefully carries Dan home, his broken wings tucked up underneath him, the black feathers fall away from him, they litter the floor, losing their shine as they hit the pavement. He feels the lifeforce slowly draining away from the angel and bites his lip with worry – he wonders if he’ll hang on. Fernando notices the worried look on Sebastian’s face – the look of tenderness that brushes over his features as he looks down at the fallen angel.   
  
Fernando wonders if he should tell him the truth about Daniel.   
  
“Thinking a little too hard again?” A familiar voice cuts through Fernando’s thoughts.   
  
“You’re not supposed to be here, let alone see me,” Fernando says, not looking up – he knows who the voice belongs to – he glances up at the sky, it’s clear tonight, the stars seem to twinkle. “You know not to be here, Jenson,”  
  
“Like I would listen to you,” Jenson says, stepping forwards – he’s still as breath-taking as he ever was, his light hair shines in the dim moonlight, his eyes are fixed on Fernando, like chips of blue ice. “Did the throne of Hell get boring? Did your Horsemen get lost?”  
  
“I thought I’d lost Max a few moons ago, but it turns out he was just creating another war somewhere, it’s too easy,” Fernando says, waving away his hand.   
  
“Well, things been easy comes with being Satan,” Jenson fires back, his eyes still fixed on Fernando.   
  
“Don’t call me that,” Fernando says, his eyes finally locking on Jenson, they seem to burn bright with fire. “You know that that persona is not me, it was invented by my father,”  
  
“As you’ve told me many times before,” Jenson whispers.   
  
“What are you doing here, Jenson? How did you find me?” Fernando asks the blonde.   
  
“It was easy enough. I have a tool which allows me to check over sudden influxes of power and temperature in a certain area. You burn brighter than any other angel, Fernando,”   
  
“You shouldn’t be here,” Fernando says. “There’s too much angels around here recently. I’m not sure why they have been summoned here,”   
  
“You don’t know? I’ve heard whispers that it was to do with some sort of apocalypse…some sort of stand-off between you and Michael,”  
  
“I know nothing about that,” Fernando says, glancing around, eyes narrowing at the shadows. “Anyway, I must go, I cannot be seen with you for much longer, it isn’t safe,”  
  
“But Fernando, I-“ Jenson begins.   
  
“I’m sorry, Jenson. I must leave,” Fernando says, vanishing into thin air, a white feather lays on the ground where he has just been standing. Jenson carefully leans down to pick up the feather – it’s soft against his fingers, but it burns a little warmer – like the flames of a fire warming your fingers – it’s comfortable. Jenson tucks the feather up inside his jacket and turns on his heel, he tries to ignore the shadows moving around him.  


* * *

  
  
Sebastian takes in the sight of Dan – his face is still pale and he looks a little haggard, the smudges are dark under his eyes.   
  
“What happened?” Dan asks, glancing at Sebastian.   
  
“My father gave you some energy…he said you were fading away, then I got you back here and you just stopped breathing, I was so-“ Sebastian says, breathlessly.   
  
“I stopped breathing?” Dan says, incredulously.   
  
“Yeah, I brought you back but I don’t know if you’re going to survive,” Sebastian says, biting his lip. “We need to figure out why you’re losing your powers, could it be connected to your fall to Earth?”  
  
“I don’t know, Sebastian. The last thing I remember properly is falling to Earth and seeing Dany’s eyes. There’s flashes of my life before that…I see blue eyes, golden wings, sometimes I hear a voice or two, but other than that, I don’t know anything of my life,”  
  
“The only thing I know angels been banished for in this way is for the murder of another angel in heaven,” Sebastian says, glancing down at the duvet.   
  
“Murder?” Dan’s mouth drops open. “But I would know if I’d murdered someone-“  
  
“You might not have, Daniel,” Sebastian says, watching the darker skinned man slowly rise from the bed, wincing as the pain washes over him. “Easy, just take it easy, you’ve been through a lot,” Sebastian pushes Dan back into the sheets of his bed.   
  
“And here I thought you wanted me dead,” Dan jokes as he settles back down, wincing as his wings are jarred by the movement.   
  
“You know…if it’s your Grace that’s been taken, why don’t you extract it from somebody else? Kimi once spoke of an angel who did that, he said that when his own grace was ripped from him, that he found another angel-“  
  
“And he killed that angel, he tore the grace from him, took it in and struck down the now-human with one blow. They told us his name, his name was Lucifer. They told us that when we were young; when they taught us that our Grace was the most precious thing, that we were to never give it up, we were to protect it as it was what made us Holy,” Dan says, fiddling with the duvet cover.   
  
“Daniel-“ Sebastian begins.   
  
“I won’t do it. I will not kill one of my brothers so that I may live a little longer. Nico is hunting me, and I know my brother well. He is one of Father’s most loyal warriors, he will stop at nothing. Killing another to give me grace would be a waste when my time is already running short,” Dan says, softly.   
  
“There has to be another way,” Sebastian replies, trying to ignoring the twisting feeling in his chest. “There must be another way to save you, even if it means killing Nico,”  
  
“Even if you killed Nico, they would just send another soldier, Sebastian. You know that,” Dan says, the smile on his face seems forced. He glances at his wings, at the wound that is still not healing, the edges of it are charred black, the feathers have already fallen out around it. “I’ve accepted it, you should too. You know as well as I do that Heaven will not let me live, even though I cannot remember what I did,”  
  
“Well, I’m not going to accept that,” Sebastian says, shaking his head. “There must be a way around it, if my father can escape the chains of Heaven, you can too,” Sebastian says his eyes burning defiantly. “Now you need to rest, I’m going to see if I can find Daniil,”   
  
Dan nods, his eyelids have already started to fall. Sebastian presses him back into the pillow and pulls the bedcovers tight, trying to ignore the feeling of tightness in his chest as he glances down at the angel, his dark eyelashes framing his too-pale face, his chest gently rising and falling. He gently brushes his head over the broken wings, a few of the feathers come away in his hands.   
Sebastian exhales for a moment – the black feathers don’t seem to burn as much against the tips of his fingers. He moves away from Dan, turning towards the window. He glances at the moon for a moment; the light seems to bathe him in white. Sebastian’s golden wings slowly extend out of his back, he takes one more look at the sleeping Daniel before he opens the window and steps out into the cold air.   


* * *

  
  
Daniil picks up the two feathers still lying against the white sheets of the bed. They seem to be still warm – they give off a little heat and they shine slightly bronze in the dim light – Daniil scrunches his nose in confusion as he looks at the feathers carefully. He eventually climbs out of the bed and takes in his surroundings; the bedroom is painted a warm Tuscan reddy-orange and there’s very little mess around the room, there’s no photographs on the side or on the wall. There’s a laptop sitting on the side. Daniil carefully opens it up and powers it on. The screensaver is one of those generic nature backgrounds, he fires up the internet and begins researching all avenues of demon and angel lore.   
  
He’s halfway through a webpage which he’s pretty sure a seventeen year old girl wrote on the only correct ways in which an angel can be killed when he hears a door gently closing and soft footsteps moving towards the bedroom.   
  
“I thought I’d get you coffee,” Carlos says, his voice is still tight and his expression is still guarded as he hands the Styrofoam cup out to the nurse, his dark eyes fall on the webpage. “I see you’re trying to do some research, worst place to look if I’m honest,”  
  
“Well, nobody will tell me anything, they’re all too preoccupied on keeping me safe,” Daniil says, accepting the cup of coffee and taking a sip. He lets the sweet liquid slip over his tongue. It tastes perfect, he wonders how Carlos knew.   
  
“What do you want to know?” Carlos sits down on the bed, sipping on his own drink. “I mean, I don’t know everything and there’s stuff I don’t know about angels but-“  
  
“Well, why do demons have wings? I mean, when I was growing up, I had this preconception of angels having blonde hair and golden white wings and halos-“  
  
Carlos snorts into his coffee. “Sorry to mess up your preconception. I’m not sure why demons have wings, we’re born with them. We’re born with little wing buds which then sprout into wings. You grow into your wings like humans grow in puberty. But I’m not sure why, I guess our father wanted us to be in his image and he has wings-“  
  
“Your father? As in?”  
  
“Yes,” Carlos says, dark eyes locking on Daniil. “My father Lucifer, he has wings but they’re strange; they’re almost like a skeletons, the feathers are white. They’re beautiful though, he’s as beautiful as Milton said,”   
  
“What is he like?”  
  
“Everyone gets the wrong impression of him. He’s very emotional, he doesn’t anger very quickly. He allows us to come and go as we please, we’re not soldiers like the angels of Heaven, we’re there to give him company more than anything,” Carlos says, biting his lip as he stretches his wings out, they seem to glow with an iridescent sheen.   
  
“What can kill a demon or an angel for that matter?”  
  
“It’s hard to kill any sort of supernatural being,” Carlos says. “There’s several weapons capable of killing a demon; an angel blade for example and there’s a few weapons scattered through history infused with the right magic, same for angels. They can be killed by an angel blade or another weapon similarly infused with great magic, there’s other ways but I’m not sure of them. There’s lots of ways to weaken us too,”  
  
“Why are angels such dicks? I thought they were supposed to be the good guys,”  
  
Carlos laughs a little. “Who told you that? Lemme tell you, angels are not the good guys, most of them got sticks up their asses. Angels live to obey, that’s their primary function, they’re soldiers, they’re not the good guys. I don’t think anyone is in that aspect,”  
  
“Why are the angels after Dan?” Daniil asks, his eyes are dark.   
  
Carlos bites his lip, thinking about the question. “Your guess is as good as mine, I have some ideas but the angels tend not to tell us why they’re there, they don’t want us to know anything that is happening in Heaven,”  
  
“Someone once told me that it only happens when an angel is guilty of a terrible crime, like murder,” Daniil says, worrying his lip.   
  
Carlos’s brow furrows. “I’m not sure, Dany, angels commit crimes like that against their own kind all the time,”   
  
“Not Dan, he couldn’t,” Dany insists.   
  
“You barely know him, Dany. You couldn’t have known what he was like before he fell. I know he seems like a good guy now, but you didn’t know him,” Carlos argues.   
  
“Maybe,” Dany argues, he glances carefully at Carlos, at the wings stretching out at the side of him and wonders when it became the normality – to see wings attached to skin, to see demons and angels and feathers collecting on the floor. He drinks the rest of his coffee. “So tell me more about demons,”  
  
“What do you need to know?” Carlos asks with a quirk of his brows.  
  


* * *

 

Sebastian finds himself crouching down on the floor to examine the drying blood in the alleyway where Daniil went missing – the scent has long gone, the comforting smell of the Russian has disappeared completely under the smell of metropolitan London. He feels the shadows curl in on themselves, the air around him seems to magnetise and become cooler. He narrows his eyes, watching the shadows carefully, his hand still fixed on the dried blood against the wall.   
  
“Here again, you filthy demon?” Nico’s voice rings out as clear as a bell. He drops down from the sky, his golden wings extended outwards, he looks beautiful and deadly in that moment, his cold eyes fixed on Sebastian.   
  
“Don’t you have anything better to be doing?” Sebastian snarls back, moving his hand away from the wall.   
  
Nico’s eyes follow his movements, his lips quirk ever so slightly. “Of course not, you know what my job here is. I’m glad that the piece of dirt you call a father intervened and gave my traitor brother a top up, it would have vexed me so if he’d died by a mean other than my hand,”  
  
Sebastian grits his teeth. “Where’s your little hunter friend tonight?”  
  
“Stop changing the subject,” Nico cuts in. “I don’t know where that filthy human is and I don’t care, his arrows won’t kill me,”  
  
“Why do you care about Daniel so much anyway? Why does he need to die? Does he make Daddy look bad?”  
  
“Don’t you dare speak about my father in that way, you filthy demon,” Nico spits. “I should kill you too, you’re just getting in my way,”  
  
“I don’t think that would be a wise decision, Nicolas. My father is around these parts tonight,” Sebastian replies, his eyes fixed on the angel.   
  
Nico’s eyes suddenly go wide. His feathers ruffle slightly, his face remains stony. “This isn’t over, demon, I will find him and carry out my father’s orders,” He spits before he vanishes, leaving nothing but a single golden feather.   


* * *

  
  
Sebastian carefully enters through the window as quietly as he possibly can as to not disturb Dan. He glances at the bed, feeling a smile curve over his lips as he watches the angel slumbering amongst his sheets – Dan has a little more colour spreading over his cheeks, he’s lying on his side and his wings are folded against his back – there’s a scattering of feathers stark against the sheets of the bed.   
  
“Seb?” Dan’s voice is slightly hoarse, he moves slightly under the bundle of duvet, his dark eyes shining in the dim moonlight. He looks a little brighter – his skin looks wet, slick from fever, the dark smudges still visible under his eyes.   
  
“I told you to rest,” Sebastian says, kicking off his boots and leaving them next to the window. He stretches out – his wings move with him, curling out slightly before they move to rest along the line of his back.   
  
“You left,” Dan says defiantly. “You smell like angel,” He shifts slightly; wincing as he jars his wings.   
  
“It’s okay. I was searching for Dany. I bumped into your brother,” Sebastian says, pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it into the hamper at the other end of the room. He glances up at Dan, meeting worried dark eyes.   
“Don’t worry,” He holds up his hands, “Nothing happened, I mentioned meeting my father and he basically crapped his angel pants and left,”  
  
Dan nods, settling back into the pillow. “I don’t want you getting hurt because of me, this is my debt to settle with my brother,”  
  
“Don’t worry about me, I tend to attract trouble,” Sebastian says as he pulls off his jeans and turns to leave the room.   
  
“Where are you going?” Dan asks, brow ruffled.   
  
“To go sleep on the couch,” Sebastian replies. “I can’t disturb you, you need to rest,”  
  
“Stay, please,” Dan says, his dark eyes fixed on Sebastian, almost pleading.   
  
“But, I-“ Sebastian feels his resolve crumbling. He sighs heavily, slipping under the sheets behind Dan. The dark skinned angel shifts slightly, he’s warm against Sebastian. The demon bites his lip, trying to ignore the twisting sensation in his chest as Dan moves around to face him, his eyes burning into the demon’s.   
  
“Do you think we’ll find Dany? I’m worried about him,” Dan says quietly, his dark eyes shining.   
  
“I’m sure we’ll find him, I’m going to try and find him tomorrow, I’m going to ask Hulk for some help, someone must know something,” Sebastian says, worrying his lip.   
  
“But what if Nicolas has him-“  
  
“He didn’t mention Dany at all,” Sebastian says quietly. “He would boast about it if he had him, somebody else has taken him,”  
  
“But who?”  
  
“Rest, Daniel. I’ll gather more intel in the morning,” Sebastian chides, watching the angel slowly fall under the veil of sleep, his eyelids sliding shut once more.   
  
Dan seems to melt against him, his wings sprawl out behind him and his hand moves to curl over Sebastian’s waist and into his wings. Sebastian bites back a groan as Dan’s fingers curl up into a fist, gently brushing over hi golden feathers. He hums inside his throat a little, moving closer to Sebastian, his stubble brushing over the demon’s bare skin. Sebastian glances down at the sleeping angel, at his tattered wings, brushing his hand over one of them, where the join of his wing meets his back. Dan whines slightly in his sleep as Sebastian brushes his hand over the sensitive sleep, his cheek brushes against Sebastian’s chest, his fingers tighten over the golden feathers.   
  
“Goodnight, Daniel,” Sebastian whispers, glancing down once more at the angel.


	13. Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany finally returns to Dan and a very worried Sebastian after a few days missing. Carlos and Hulk discuss a problem that they both have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter, but I really really wanted to get another chapter of this story written. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Daniel awakens in the morning feeling a little sore; his wings ache and his bones feel hollow, he groans as he sits upright, moving his shoulders left and right to relieve the itch spreading across his shoulder blades. Sebastian is missing, the sheets next to the angel are cold and rumpled, the demon has risen hours ago. Daniel pushes a hand through his ruffled hair as he shifts out from underneath the warm sheets and into the cool air, shivering slightly, his wings curling up behind his back. He pauses at the bedroom door as he hears Sebastian talking to someone in the kitchen, hears his name fall from the blonde demon’s lips as he turns the door handle and steps out into the lounge.   
  
Sebastian is sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of coffee clutched between his fingers, Hulk is sat next to him, looking more haggard than he did when Dan last saw him. There’s a few less feathers on his wings, a few more bald patches here and there, his cheeks are gaunt and his t-shirt hangs from his frame.   
  
“I don’t look that bad,” Hulk jokes, smirking widely at Dan. “You’re finally awake, Sleeping Beauty,”  
  
“How long have I been asleep for?” Dan asks, slumping into the chair next to Sebastian. Sebastian slides him a fresh cup of coffee, which Dan accepts with a smile.   
  
“Two days,” Sebastian says, his voice almost toneless.   
  
Dan almost chokes on the first sip of coffee that he takes. “T-two days?”  
  
“You needed to recuperate your energy,” Sebastian continues, his blue eyes ghosting over Dan’s wings, over his naked torso. “So I left you to sleep, Dany still isn’t home yet, I filed a missing person’s report,” He rubs a hand over his hair before he takes another sip of his coffee. “And Hulk has been helping too,”  
  
“Found anything interesting?” Dan asks, worrying his lip.   
  
“Not really, there’s been another murder – another human found dead with his eyes burnt out. It’s classic angel,”  
  
“So Nico’s been busy again,” Dan says, taking a gulp of his coffee and grimacing.   
  
“Him or one of his archangel buddies,” Hulk says, standing up and placing his coffee cup on the table before discomfort brushes over his face and he hisses in pain, his hand moving to curl over the table, clutching it so hard that his knuckles begin to turn white.   
  
“Hulk, what’s wrong?” Dan asks, confusion spreading across his face.   
  
“It’s nothing,” Hulk says, smiling widely – the smile looks forced, it looks wrong against the demon’s face. “I’m fine,”  
  
Dan glances over at Sebastian who says nothing, surveying the blonde with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He sips his coffee, his pale blue eyes locked on his brother.   
  
“So…are you sure that Nico is responsible for another murder?” Dan asks, glancing at Sebastian.   
  
“We’re not one hundred percent sure, we wanted you to check the scene for angel resin or whatever you guys call it. We couldn’t detect any demon energy and the burnt out eyes are reminiscent of when a human sees an angel’s true form, but then there was something else-“  
  
“What?” Dan says, watching the demon carefully.   
  
“We found an arrow, one smeared with holy fire and salt crystals, they paralyse angels for a short period of time, it was embedded in the man’s chest. But he wasn’t an angel, there were no scorch marks on the ground where his wings should have been,” Sebastian continues.  
  
“Unless he got in the way of a battle between an angel and a hunter,” Dan cuts in, worrying his lip. “Do you think it could have been that hunter again? The one who attacked Nico the first time?”  
  
“Possibly,” Sebastian says, his eyes like chips of ice. “We’re not sure at this moment and we’re still trying to find Dany,”  
  
Hulk glances between the angel and demon before he moves towards the door. “I better be going,” He says offhandedly. “I need to check in on something,”  
  
“Or someone,” Sebastian cuts in, grinning widely but the tall blonde demon ignores him, clutching his side and hiding the grimace that curls over his lips. He says nothing else as the door closes gently behind him. Sebastian watches him leave with worry in his eyes.  


* * *

  
“What’s going on with Hulk?” Dan asks, the second that the door closes on the blonde, downing the rest of his coffee.   
  
Sebastian worries his lip, glancing at the closed door and back at Dan. “It’s nothing that he can’t handle, Daniel, don’t worry about it,”  
  
“His feathers are dropping away, that’s not a good sign. I don’t remember much of my past life, but I know that your wings are tied to your lifespan, to your health as an angel,” Dan says quietly, his eyes burning into the demon’s.   
  
“It’s not of your concern, Daniel,” Sebastian hisses, his wings moving to ghost over his shoulders almost in a protective motion. “Hulk is fine, we’re dealing with it,”  
  
“Sure you are,” Dan says, rolling his eyes. “I’ll just pretend that all those golden feathers littering the floor where he was sitting were never there, shall I?”  
  
“Don’t you dare-“ Sebastian snarls but he pauses as he hears the lock of the front door click and his shoulders stiffen. Dan’s eyes ghost over to the door to see Daniil step through it, looking the same as he did a few days ago.   
  
“Dany-“ Sebastian whispers, his eyes wide with surprise as they move over the nurse standing in the doorway, keys in hand, glancing between the demon and the angel sitting at the table.   
  
“Did I miss anything?” Dany says in an almost nonchalant tone as he toes off his shoes and places his keys on the table by the door. Sebastian is out of his seat in a moment, stalking over to the nurse, his wings wild and uncontrolled, blonde feathers scattering everywhere.   
  
“Where have you been?” Sebastian’s fingers close around Dany’s shoulders, shaking the young man, his eyes dark with anger. “I’ve been so worried, I thought…I thought that something had-“ His voice cracks as Dany’s eyes glance up at the blonde.   
  
“I’m fine, I just-“ Dany begins, his hands moving to ghost over Sebastian’s shoulders, his fingers brush over the blonde’s wings. “Nothing happened to me,”  
  
“Where were you, Dany?” Sebastian says quietly.  
  
Dany looks down to his feet, unable to look into the blonde demon’s eyes. Sebastian shakes Dany a little as though to rouse him from his daydream. “Dany, answer me, where were you? Did somebody take you? Did they hurt you?”  
  
Dany shakes his head, almost frantically. “He didn’t hurt me, he wouldn’t dream of it-“ He continues as Sebastian leans in, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. “You smell like demon, you smell like one of my brothers,”  
  
Dany seems to turn white at Sebastian’s words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”  
  
“Don’t lie to me,” Sebastian snarls, his eyes dark as his fingers tighten over Dany’s t-shirt. “I know you’re hiding something from me,”  
  
“Like you hid something from me, Seb?” Dany hisses back, trying to push the blonde away. “You hid the fact that you were a fucking demon from me! You’re not even human-“  
  
“Dany, that’s different, you went missing for four days, you didn’t show up for work, I was worried someone had done something to you,” Sebastian says, keeping his voice gentle.   
  
“Well, I’m fine,” Dany says, trying to move away but Sebastian still holds his shoulder, keeping him close.   
  
“Then you can tell me where you were, who you were with,” Sebastian says quietly, blue eyes burning into hazel-green.   
  
“I can’t, Seb, it doesn’t matter anyway,” Dany begins.   
  
“It matters to me!” Sebastian cuts the younger man off. “I needed to know who you thought was more safe than me,” His hand moves up Dany’s shoulder over his neck, fingers ghost over the pale skin only to stop in a certain place. Dany freezes as Sebastian probes the healed mark on his neck.   
  
“This is a healing mark,” Sebastian says carefully, his fingers hover over the mark. “Something happened to you,”  
  
Dany slumps against Sebastian, the fight slowly ebbing out of him. “It’s a long story,”  
  
“I don’t have anywhere else to be,” Sebastian whispers, his arm moving to close around the younger man’s waist, one of his hands brushing through the mussed brown curls. “Nobody will hurt you again,”  
  
“I know,” Dany mutters under his breath, his eyes locked on Sebastian’s.   


* * *

  
  
“You’re struggling, dear brother,” Hulk stiffens at the voice behind him as he slumps against the wall, the dizziness crashing over him in waves.   
  
“Just leave me alone, Carlos,” Hulk snarls, unable to keep his temper under check as he pants out, fisting a hand into the material of his t-shirt as another wave of pain ghosts over him. “Don’t you know it’s rude to annoy someone who is dying?”  
  
“So it is true,” Carlos says, smiling widely. “How long have you left?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Hulk says through gritted teeth. “I don’t really want to think about it,”  
  
“Have you told him yet?” Carlos asks, his arms folded.   
  
“Of course not, he doesn’t need that burden,” Hulk hisses, his dark blue eyes full of anger and frustration. “He doesn’t need to know,”  
  
“He doesn’t need to know that he’s the reason you’re dying?” Carlos says softly.   
  
“No, he doesn’t,” Hulk spits, his tone full of anger.   
  
“You’re protecting him,” Carlos says, matter of factly. “You know, he will probably find out, isn’t he part of our world too? Isn’t he a hunter?”  
  
“He is, but it’s none of his concern,” Hulk says, another wave of pain sending him sliding down the wall as he tries to force the air through his lungs. He spots a few more golden feathers float over the floor. He watches them with a grimace on his face. Carlos kneels down besides the stricken demon, his dark brown eyes landing on his brother.   
  
“What are you still doing here?” Hulk asks, panting lightly.   
  
“I wanted to ask you something-“ Carlos says, worrying his lip. Hulk doesn’t reply. He just glances up at his brother. “I wanted to know how you knew you were in love with him,”  
  
Confusion spreads over Hulk’s face. “In love with him? Why would you need to know about that –“ He pauses for a moment as Carlos glances down at the floor, blush spreading across his cheeks. “Unless, you are – “  
  
“I was just curious,” Carlos cuts in, panic threading through his voice.   
  
“Sure you were, who caught your eye, little brother? Was it the nurse who is in love with our brother and the angel?” Hulk’s grimace is replaced with a wide grin ghosting over his lips.   
  
“That’s none of your concern,” Carlos replies in a frosty tone. “I am the one asking the questions,”  
  
“You’re very touchy,” Hulk replies, ignoring his brother’s statement. “The last time you were this touchy was when Sebastian slept with your –“   
  
“Enough,” Carlos snaps. “Answer the question,”  
  
“Why should I answer a question that you already know the answer to, dear brother?” Hulk smiles widely but it’s soon wiped away as Carlos’s hand thrusts itself around his neck, the nails scratching his skin. Hulk looks up at his brother, at the thinly veiled anger spreading across his handsome features.   
  
“Do it, if you think it’ll make you feel better. Killing me wouldn’t stop your feelings for that human, Carlitos,” Hulk whispers as Carlos’s finger flattens against his windpipe.   
  
“Don’t you dare,” Carlos snarls. “Don’t you dare assume anything about me,” Hulk, however, is not watching his brother, he’s looking down at the floor where a few midnight black feathers are scattered across the asphalt.   
  
“Is this why you came to see me, Carlitos? Came to see how long it would take for you to become like me?” Hulk says; half laughing and half sneering. “To see what you would become?”  
  
“I will never be like you, Nicolas,” Carlos whispers, his brown eyes full of hurt before he disappears before Hulk’s eyes, the pressure on his neck fades away as he glances at the feathers decorating the floor, another wave of pain surges through him and he slumps back against the wall, one person focused on his mind. 


	14. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany tries to explain where he's been to a concerned Dan and Seb, Hulk gets help from an unlikely source and Fernando meets someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for someone stabbing someone in the chest and I flaked out on the sex twice, I'm sorry. 
> 
> For Emma. Love you boo.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Daniil falls down into one of the kitchen chairs, pressing a hand through his dark hair. “It’s nothing, I just went and stayed with a friend for a couple of days, I was tired,”  
  
“Friend?” Sebastian says, his voice thin. “Since when were you friends with a demon, Dany?”  
  
Daniil surveys him with a harsh look. “Since forever, Seb. _You’re_ a demon.” He pauses for a moment. “Just stop questioning me okay? I’m an adult,”  
  
“An adult who knows about the existence of angels and demons and part of the supernatural world, Dany,” Dan pipes up. “Seb was worried about you, Dany, we both were, we looked for you everywhere,”  
  
“Seb? You two sure got close in my absence, didn’t you?” Daniil says, his eyes narrowed with anger.  
  
Dan’s cheeks flush bright red. “That’s nothing to do with it, Dany, you leave for four days and then you come back with no explanation of where you’ve been, reeking of another demon!”  
  
“You have no right to judge me, Dan,” Daniil sneers. “You might be an angel but what I do with my life is none of your business-”  
  
“But it’s mine, Dany!” Sebastian stands up, his wings falling out of his back, the golden feathers stretching out across the kitchen. “You’re my best friend, I was worried, I thought you were dead, I found your blood-”  
  
“I’m fine, Seb-” Daniil begins, the scars on his neck glittering under the light.  
  
“But you easily could have not been fine, Dany. You’re my best friend, me being a demon doesn’t matter-” He pauses for a moment, shaking his head. “Don’t you think I deserve the truth?”  
  
“Okay, fine. Nico found me on my way to work, he tried to kill me, asked what I was doing, why you were all interested in me-” The blush dances over his cheeks for a moment. “He stabbed me here,” His hand brushes over the scars. “But a demon saved me,”  
  
“He healed you,” Sebastian says, quietly, his blue eyes falling on the mark. “That’s demon healing, he absorbed your wounds,”  
  
Daniil nods once. “He healed me, he was weak afterwards, I must have lost a bit of blood, I was out for a day or two,”  
  
“Who was he, Dany? Who healed you?” Sebastian says, his eyes locked on the nurse - he’s still pale, still weak.  
  
“I don’t know his name, Seb, he was just a demon-” Daniil says, his tone defensive.  
  
“You’re lying,” Sebastian snarls, his wings curving ever so slightly. “Why are you protecting some demon you don’t even know?”  
  
“I’m not protecting him, Seb!” Daniil yells, standing up, meeting the demon head on, his hazel-green eyes narrowed in anger. “You hid who you were from me for years and now you’re getting upset that I choose to hide one thing from you?”  
  
“Dany, you’re trusting a demon you don’t even know over me, am I not supposed to be upset?” Sebastian fires back, eyes shining.  
  
“This demon has told me the truth, he’s not lied to me from the day we met, Seb,” Daniil says, his face is red with anger. “He’s not pretended to be someone else,”  
  
“I had to protect you, Dany, surely you can see that?” Sebastian’s voice softens slightly.  
  
“I want to, Seb, but I just-” Dany sinks into his chair, rubbing his eyes. “I’m tired of fighting, I’m tired of this angels and demons stuff, I’m tired of been in the middle of everything-”  
  
“Dany-” Sebastian begins, worrying his lip. Daniil looks exhausted; under the kitchen lights, Sebastian can truly see the exhaustion on his face, the dark circles under his eyes, the paleness of his skin, the dark marks of his scars against his neck. “Go to bed,” He says, finally relenting. He meets Dan’s eyes, dark brown meet blue. “Just go to bed and we’ll talk more in the morning,”  
  
Daniil doesn’t say anything else. He stands up, his legs wavering ever so slightly as he makes his way to his bedroom. Sebastian follows him, worrying his lip as he watches his best friend stagger into the room and fall straight into his bed without pausing to take his clothes off. Sebastian watches Daniil’s eyes slowly close, his chest rising and falling slowly, before he closes the door again, with a heavy sigh.  


* * *

  
  
“Hulk? Hulk?” A familiar voice calls him out of the numbness, he stirs under the warm hands - the callouses on them belonging to only one person. He opens one eye to see concerned dark brown eyes staring at him. He winces as the pain crashes back over him, the numbness fading away to nothing.  
  
“Hulk, you have to wake up, you’re not safe here,” The warm voice returns underneath the pain. He’s shaken again, the warm hands seem to sear into his skin. He takes in the face of the man before him, the man he loves - the caramel coloured skin, the dark brown eyes tinged with worry, the stubble growing on his chin. His eyes close again, the numbness washing over him.  
  
“Hulk, please,” His cheek is lightly slapped by the human.  
  
Hulk opens his eyes again to see Sergio crouching in front of him, he’s holding a silver staff in his hand, the end has been sharpened. “We need to move,” He says. “It’s not safe here-” But before he can finish, his head whips up to the opening of the alleyway.  
  
“Checo, don’t-” Hulk begins but it’s too late. Sergio’s dark eyes narrow as he pulls out a knife, hidden under his jeans, the blade glinting in the dim light as he pulls himself to his feet, his teeth bared into a snarl.  
  
“Well, well, Sergio Perez,” The man says, his dark wings stretched out behind him. “I didn’t expect to find you here,”  
  
“Likewise,” Sergio says, shortly. He tosses the knife up in the air, his eyes focused on the demon before him. “What brings you out of hell, Jean-Eric?”  
  
“Got bored, was just on my way past to go and annoy Father, but this delightful smell caught my attention,” Jean-Eric says, smile curving over his lips.  
  
“What smell?” Sergio says, knife poised.  
  
“Oh,” Jean-Eric laughs a little under his breath. “You don’t know, do you?” His eyes flicker over to where Hulk is hunched over in the alleyway, his wings curled around him. “You didn’t tell your little human squeeze what he’s done to you?”  
  
Hulk surveys the other demon with dark eyes but says nothing.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Sergio says, his eyes ghosting over to Hulk for a moment before they snap back on the other demon.  
  
Jean-Eric laughs under his breath. “This is really too precious, I can’t believe that he hasn’t told you yet, trying to protect you from the truth I suppose-” He’s cut off as Sergio surges forward, his knife hovering over the demon’s throat.  
  
“What truth?” Sergio spits, his eyes dark. “Stop being so cryptic,”  
  
Jean-Eric’s mouth curves into a smile. “Aren’t you going to tell your little human toy about what is happening to you, Nicolas?” He laughs a little. “Aren’t you going to tell him about how you’re dying?”  
  
“You’re lying,” Sergio hisses, the blade digging into the demon’s skin.  
  
“Why would I lie about something like that?” Jean-Eric says, his eyes burning into the humans. “Why would I make something like that up?” His eyes move over to where Hulk is still slumped. “Aren’t you going to tell him, darling? Tell him about how he’s killing you,”  
  
“You’re lying,” Sergio spits, his blade cutting further. The blood drips down Jean-Eric’s neck, dark against his pale skin.  
  
“You have no idea do you? Why don’t you ask your boyfriend why his feathers are dropping out? Why his vessel is losing all its weight? He’s dying, Sergio, and it’s all your fault,”  
  
Sergio screams out, pulling the blade away in a quick movement before he thrusts it quickly into the angel’s chest. Jean-Eric stares back at him, smiling widely. “You might have killed me, but the fact is that your precious Nicolas is still dying and it’s all down to you,”  
  
“Liar,” Sergio hisses as he twists the blade in further. “Stop lying,”  
  
“All because he loves you, you filthy human. He’s sacrificing his own life because he’s in love with you,” Jean-Eric spits out before the light leaves his eyes, his wings turning to ashes before him. Sergio pulls the blade out with ease, his fingers are shaking ever so slightly, there’s some demon blood on his left cheek.  
  
“Checo-” Hulk begins weakly. Sergio ignores the corpse of the demon, ignores the dust coating the floor in the shape of his magnificent wings.  
  
“Don’t speak,” Sergio says quietly as he tucks the knife away with shaking hands. “Conserve your energy,”  


* * *

  
  
Hulk doesn’t remember much of the journey, he sees it in snatches - leaning against Sergio’s shoulder, taking in the warmth, the scent of the human - as Sergio wrestles them through the streets of London. He remembers seeing worried faces of passers-by, he just looks like he’s had too much to drink - his wings curled up against his back - he remembers flashes of the buildings around him, of the beep of the ticket machine as Sergio gets him onto the underground. He closes his eyes against the harsh sterile lights, feels the numbness push against his bones, curl inside his head, he feels like he’s falling --  
  
He’s pressed into soft sheets of a familiar bed, the scent of Sergio curling up in his nostrils.  
  
“Checo?” He whispers, his eyes slowly opening. He’s in Sergio’s bed, curled up in the sheets, Sergio is sitting up on the rumpled sheets, his worried face hovering above Hulk’s.  
  
“Don’t speak, you need to conserve your energy,” Sergio whispers.  
  
“But I need to tell you everything-” Hulk begins, his eyes locked on the human before him. “I need to-”  
  
“You need to rest,” Sergio says, softly. “We will discuss the fact that you decided to hide this from me when you’ve rested,”  
  
“Checo, I just wanted to protect you-” Hulk whispers.  
  
“I just killed a demon and you think I’m the one who needs protecting?” Sergio says with a laugh in his voice. “You need to rest,” His voice lowering ever so slightly. His hands ghost over Hulk’s wings, lightly stroking the feathers. Hulk glances up at the human, his eyes unreadable.  
  
“Checo-” Hulk begins but he feels a thread of  warmth tug through him at Sergio’s warm hands drifting through his wings. He fights away a low moan as one of his wings shudders at the touch. “Checo, I can’t-”  
  
“Stop talking,” Sergio whispers as he leans down, pressing his lips against Hulk’s. The demon whines against him, Sergio’s fingers moving over the golden feathers. Hulk’s lips are chapped, they’re dry, they’re covered in blood but none of that matters in that moment - their lips connect together, sliding over each other. Sergio gently cups Hulk’s face, his tongue ghosting over Hulk’s lips, the metallic taste of blood hanging on his tongue. The kiss seems to last forever, Sergio’s hands still moving gently over Hulk’s golden feathers - they’re soft against his hands - as the kiss deepens. Hulk moans against Sergio’s lips, they’re soft against his chapped ones.  
  
However as quickly as it began, Sergio pulls away, smiling slightly, his amber coloured eyes resting on Hulk, his hand brushing over his cheek. “Rest, we’ll talk in the morning,”  
  
“Tease,” Hulk whispers under his breath, nuzzling into the warmth of Sergio’s hand.  
  
“You love me,” Sergio says, smile dancing over his lips.  
  
“I do,” Hulk whispers, his eyes falling shut.  


* * *

  
  
“Carlitos,” The voice is quick, barely a ghost from the lips but Carlos’s shoulders stiffen almost immediately. He stops walking down the street, feeling the cold twist over his bones at the voice behind him.  
  
“Father,” He says crisply, turning on his heel, meeting the deep brown eyes. His eyes ghost over the skeletal white wings. “Get bored in Hell?”  
  
“You know the answer to that question,” His father says, smiling curving over his lips. “I believe it was you who summoned me,”  
  
“I need to know something,” Carlos whispers, worrying his lip. “I need to know what is going to happen to me,”  
  
“I don’t understand, Carlitos,” His father is wearing that grin once more, the one that makes the anger twist in Carlos’s chest.  
  
“Father-”  
  
“You’re in love with that human, aren’t you?” His father says, his eyes shining. “I thought that your brother Nicolas would give me all the heartache, not you-”  
  
“I can’t control it, Father,” Carlos says, looking down at his feet. “I’ve tried to resist him - but - it’s already happening,”  
  
“I can see that,” His father’s brown eyes fall on the dark feathers decorating the pavement. “There is one way,”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Make you a human,” His father says, quietly. “It could kill you, but it is possible to achieve,”  
  
“Father, how could I possibly begin to consider this-” Carlos says, glancing up into the brown eyes.  
  
“You have to make the decision, Carlos. Either give him up and resign yourself to never seeing him again, stay with him and end up dead,” He pauses for a moment. “Or you could consider the offer,”  
  
“I need time to think about this,” Carlos says to himself. “I need-”  
  
“Take all the time you need,” His father says. “But remember that every minute is killing you, Carlitos,”  
  
Carlos doesn’t say anything else, he disappears with a ruffle of feathers. The brown eyed man glances down at the black feathers decorating the pavement. “You can come out now, Jenson,”  
  
The shadow in the corner moves slightly and the blonde haired man sweeps into the light, his hair gleams under the streetlights.  
  
“How did you know I was here?” Jenson asks, his bow still gripped in his hand.  
  
A small smile. “Don’t insult me,”  
  
“Fernando-” Jenson begins but he’s silenced by a wave of the tanned hand.  
  
“I told you not to call me that, that was just a name I gave you to hide my true identity,”  
  
“You told me to do a lot of things, you told me to stay away from you,” Jenson’s eyes are dark in the light.  
  
“It was for your own protection, darling,” Fernando says, smiling. “You always had that rebellious streak though, that’s what drew me to you-”  
  
“I can handle myself, Fernando,” Jenson says defiantly.  
  
“I know you can darling, I never doubted that,”  
  
“Then why did you tell me to go away? Why did you go back down to Hell?” Jenson asks, hurt shining in his eyes.  
  
“I had some business to attend to, Jense, you know I’m a busy dechu.” He pauses. “I didn’t want to leave you, believe me, but I couldn’t have anyone knowing about you,”  
  
“You’re ashamed of me?” Jenson says, hurt staining his features.  
  
“I never said that,” Fernando whispers, moving closer, cupping Jenson’s face, his fingers are warm against the pale skin. “I would never be ashamed of you, I just have a lot of enemies who want to hurt you, hurt me,”  
  
“I understand that, I just-” Jenson begins but Fernando’s finger drops over his lip.  
  
“No more words,” Fernando says. “It’s not safe to talk here anymore,” He finishes, clicking his fingers once. Jenson feels the shift of air around them and blinks once to find them standing in his apartment. The lights are already on, the fire is crackling heathily in the hearth, illuminating Fernando’s white wings and his ebony black eyes.  
  
“You teleported us, again,” Jenson resists the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
“Quicker than us walking, don’t you think?” Fernando says, winking at the blonde. His hand is still brushing against Jenson’s cheek. “I missed you, darling,”  
  
“Sweet-talking me doesn’t mean that I’m still not angry at you for what you did,” Jenson says, smiling.  
  
“How can I make you forgive me?” Fernando whispers, his voice like silk.  
  
“You can start by fucking me,” Jenson whispers back, his voice barely audible as Fernando smiles, almost like a predator, picking up the blonde man. Jenson’s legs curl around his waist, his fingernails digging into the tanned back as Fernando carries him into the bedroom, their lips colliding together, Fernando’s fingers digging into Jenson’s skin. Jenson whines against Fernando’s lips, his fingers curling over the skeletal wings as Fernando rips his shirt from him.  
  
“Nando-” He whispers against his lips as they kiss frantically, Fernando pushing him onto the bed, into the soft sheets of his bed, his hard muscles pressing against Jenson, his hard cock rubbing his inner thigh. Fernando’s tongue glosses over Jenson’s lips as his hands work Jenson’s pants open quickly, frantically.  Jenson whispers out his name over and over, his hands gripping the wings, his legs still wrapped around Fernando. Their tongues collide together, the touch of their skin against one another.  
  
“I need you,” Fernando whispers against his skin. He glances down into Jenson’s eyes - they’re black with desire.  
  
Jenson doesn’t say anything, his lips part ever so slightly, they’re slick with saliva, swollen from kisses. “I need you too, Nando,” He whispers.  Fernando doesn’t need any persuasion as he presses Jenson against the soft sheets, pressing kisses down his face.


	15. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson remembers the day that his life changed. Sebastian and Daniel get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a tough time with work this week, my kids are taking huge exams so I've not had time to write thus far. There's not a whole lot of plot in this chapter, I wanted to develop the relationships a little more so apologies if you wanted a bit more plot, promise it's coming next time. 
> 
> To Emma, for all her support this week.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jenson wakes up the next morning to find his lover gone from the sheets, a single bright white feather lays amongst the deep red duvet. Jenson picks it up between finger and thumb, the warmth spreading over his fingers as he smiles thinking about the night before, about Fernando’s dark eyes, the smile curving over his lips. It had been over a year since they had last met, since Fernando had disappeared without a trace. Jenson remembers the pain in his chest as he found out Fernando’s secret, his true identity.    
  
“I’m actually Lucifer,” Fernando had whispered, his eyes dark and his expression grave.    
  
Jenson had laughed a little, grinning widely. “Good joke, Fernando, that’s the best one I’ve heard-” He began but the words had died in his mouth as a pair of skeletal white wings had appeared from between Fernando’s shoulderblades. They were beautiful, yet haunting at the same time. Fernando watched him with a careful expression on his face, guarded yet guilty.    
  
“I’m sorry I never said anything-” He began. “I understand if you want to-”   
  
“You’re beautiful,” Jenson whispered back, his hands moving out to brush through the air, he wants nothing more than to touch Fernando’s wings. The brown eyes widened in surprise before Jenson’s fingers wind through his feathers and he groaned in surprise.   
  
Jenson is shaken from his thoughts as he looks down at the feather in his hand once more, at the scorch marks burnt into his sheets. He feels sore, but that is to be expected, there’s bruises circling his pale skin in the shape of Fernando’s fingertips, his lips still burn from the angel’s kisses. He pulls himself out of the bed, the feather still held between his fingers.    
  


* * *

  
  
Sebastian closes Daniil’s bedroom door after him gently, sighing heavily as he bypasses the kitchen table where Dan is seated, carefully sliding open the door to the balcony. Dan worries his lip as the door closes quietly, not sure if he should follow the demon outside. He glances at Daniil’s closed bedroom door for a moment before he stands up, the chair scraping back against the tiled floor. He opens the door to the balcony tentatively, half expecting Sebastian to seize his throat, but the demon is sitting on the railings, wings unfurled, gazing up into the night sky, the stars masked by London’s polluted air. Dan stands there for a moment, the cool air brushing over his skin.    
  
“You might as well come and sit down,” Sebastian says softly, his gaze not moving away from the sky.    
  
Dan hesitantly sinks down onto the railings next to Sebastian. “I’m sorry-”   
  
“It’s alright, I often come out here to think about everything,” Sebastian says. “I just...I feel like he’s drifting away from me ever since you showed up,” He pauses for a moment. “I don’t mind that in a horrible way...I just...I feel like he’s exposed to our world now, a world I tried hard to keep him from,”   
  
Dan looks at him with worry in his eyes, his wings slightly slumped as he surveys the demon carefully. “Do you think he will tell us?” Dan says quietly, tapping his fingers against his knee.   
  
“Knowing Dany, probably not,” Sebastian replies, his hand in his hands. “I could track down the marks, find out which one of my brothers has been with him but-”   
  
“I just wish we could do more,” Dan says. “I’m sorry for all of this,”   
  
“What are you sorry for?” Sebastian asks, surprised by the angel’s words. “You didn’t ask him to go off with one of my brothers-”   
  
“I feel guilty,” Dan says, finally. “He was safe before I came along, he was under your protection,”   
  
“I was angry at first,” Sebastian admits. “I was angry that he was paying you attention, that he thought you were amazing. I thought you were taking him away from me,”   
  
“I would never do that,” Dan whispers, his eyes burning into Sebastian’s. “I can understand why you feel protective of him, I can understand why he means so much to you,”   
  
Sebastian snorts a little. “We met when we were eighteen, he was about to start studying medicine, he was this tiny wiry thing with a shock of hair and a big mouth. I don’t know, I was drawn to him, he wasn’t afraid of me,” He pauses for a moment. “He decided to do his nursing degree and we decided to move in together, I work from home so I could hide what I truly was from him,”   
  
“He’s probably rebelling against everything now, it’s not easy to have the truth hidden from you...I speak from experience,” Dan says.    
  
Sebastian turns his blue eyes to Dan. “You really don’t remember anything of heaven? Of your Father?”   
  
Dan worries his lip. “I don’t remember anything apart from small flashes...voices, a bright light, I remember someone’s wings, but I don’t remember my father. What do they say of him in...you know-”   
  
“In Hell? We don’t really talk much of him, Father doesn’t say much on the matter, we only know that his wings were burnt when he fell,”   
  
“And what is Hell like?” Dan asks.    
  
“It’s beautiful...nothing like everyone says it is. I’ve heard from Dany’s bible that the word they use is Paradise, it’s something which is perfect, where everyone lives together harmoniously,”   
  
“So why are you here?” Dan whispers, incredulously.    
  
“I got bored,” Seb says quietly. “I got bored of that life, wanted something different, wanted to see what the fuss was about humans, wanted to see an angel for myself,”   
  
“Sorry to disappoint you,” Dan chuckles under his breath.    
  
“You didn’t disappoint me, Daniel,” Sebastian mumbles, his cheeks turning pink at his own words. “I guess I was surprised at how different you were-”   
  
“I guess-” Dan says, looking away for a moment, worrying his lip. He feels warm fingers brush over his own, Sebastian’s touch is like fire against his own. His eyes slide back to gaze at Sebastian’s, confusion written over his face.    
  
“Sebastian, what-” Dan begins, feeling something blossom over his chest as Sebastian moves closer, his fingers moving to twist through Dan’s wings, brushing over the sensitive feathers.   
  
Dan feels a gasp tear from his throat as Sebastian’s eyes - liquid sapphire - fix on him, his fingers tracing over the every glossy feather. Dan is about to say Sebastian’s name once more only for the blonde to move in and press their lips together. Dan gasps as Sebastian’s lips close over his own, heat immediately spiralling down over his chest as Sebastian’s hand fists into his wing, pulling on a few of the feathers. Sebastian’s lips are warm and slightly calloused, his tongue pressing over Dan’s closed lips as though to coerce him to open his mouth. Sebastian’s hand stays pressed in Dan’s wing, a few black feathers caught between his fingers.    
  
“Daniel,” Sebastian whispers against his lips, his fingers still ghosting over Dan’s feathers, his eyes locked on the angel before him. Dan kisses Sebastian back, his eyes closing as his lips dance over the demon’s, his hands moving to cup Sebastian’s face, a moan escaping from his lips. He loses himself in that moment, the warmth curling up over his skin from Sebastian’s fingers, the blonde’s tongue sliding past his lips, his fingers ghosting over his wings. However, as one of Sebastian’s fingers moves lower, Dan feels the panic and the guilt surge through his chest and moves away, staring at the demon before him.    
  
“Daniel-” Sebastian begins, his lips slick with saliva. “I-”   
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t-” Dan begins, his wings moving to curl up behind his back as he tries to distance himself from the demon before him. “I can’t, Seb-”   
  
“Don’t run away,” Sebastian whispers, his hand reaching out to catch Dan’s wrist. Dan’s eyes turn down to look at Sebastian’s pale fingers ghosting over his tanned skin, his lip caught between his teeth.    
  
“Seb, these feelings are dangerous-”   
  
“Just don’t run away, please,” Sebastian pleads, his eyes shining, his fingers still burning against Dan’s skin. “Please,”   
  
Dan looks at Sebastian’s pleading eyes, at his hand on Dan’s wrist, at his wings stretched out beautifully and feels all the fight drain out of him as Sebastian’s fingers ghost over his hand, warmth spreading over his bones. He allows the demon to lead him back into the warmth of the apartment, numbed by the sensation spiralling around him, wanting nothing more than to feel Sebastian’s lips on his own again. He thinks about what his father would say, what is expected of him as an angel, thinks about the wings on his back before he looks into Sebastian’s eyes and forgets everything. 


	16. Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Sebastian give into their desire. Hulk plays with fire and loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to be updated, I've literally had no inspiration on my chaptered fics front. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter but I fear if I look at it anymore, I'll scrap the entire thing. Warnings for making out and blood. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

They fall into Sebastian’s bed together. Sebastian presses Dan into the sheets of his bed, glancing down at the angel who has come to mean so much. Dan looks up at him with conflict in his eyes, his ebony black wings spread out underneath him.    
  
“Daniel-” Sebastian whispers, drawing out the name slowly. “I-”   
  
Dan says nothing else as Sebastian leans down, his breath ghosting over Dan’s cheek as his eyes meet the angel’s, asking for permission. Dan feels his heart beat against his chest as his eyes lock on Sebastian’s for a moment. Sebastian’s hand moves to gently cup his face, eyes searching for any sort of rejection. He finds none as Dan pushes his cheek against Sebastian’s hand.    
  
“Daniel, are you certain?”   
  
Dan nods once. “I think so,”   
  
“You know you can never go back to heaven after this,” Sebastian says softly.    
  
“I don’t remember much of it to miss it,” Dan admits. It’s consent enough for Sebastian who leans in and closes his lips over Dan’s. The angel moans against the touch, Sebastian’s hand curving over his cheek as their lips touch, his wings curling slightly at the warm sensation drifting over his chest.    
  
“Sebastian-” Dan whispers against his lips as Sebastian smiles into the kiss, his wings unfurling slightly as he deepens it ever so slightly. Dan’s body fits against his own perfectly, his tanned skin contrasts against the white sheets, his wings spread out. Sebastian knows he will never see a more beautiful image than the one underneath him. His lips nip at Daniel’s as his other hand ghosts down over Daniel’s side, his fingers threading over the angel’s t-shirt. Dan gasps as Sebastian’s lips lift away from him and his t-shirt leaves his skin. Sebastian’s eyes darken as they take in the sight of Dan’s skin, of the few scars littered over his vessel.    
  
“You’re beautiful,” Sebastian whispers, his hands tracing over every inch of skin. Dan meets his gaze, shivering slightly as the cool air brushes over his skin. “The most beautiful angel that I’ve ever seen,”   
  
Dan laughs at that, his lip caught between his teeth. “I wouldn’t say that, this is merely a vessel,”   
  
“Still, it’s a beautiful vessel,” Sebastian says, his lips moving to gently dance over Dan’s lips, his hand moves to gently fist into Dan’s dark feathers. Dan moans at the contact, moans as Sebastian’s fingers lightly ghost over the soft downy feathers that lie close to his back. “So beautiful like this, Daniel,”   
  
Dan responds by gasping out, his body surging up against the demon’s. Sebastian’s lips fold themselves over his once more, fisting into Daniel’s wings as he deepens the kiss, his tongue brushing past Dan’s lips. Dan tastes pure and light, Sebastian’s skin feels like it’s burning as their tongues tangle together, his hand still grasped in Dan’s wings.    
  
“Fuck,” Dan whispers against his lips as Sebastian’s tongue ghosts over his mouth, committing every inch of it to memory. Dan feels the warmth curl through his lower body as Sebastian’s tongue curls over his own. Sebastian smirks as his hand moves lower, finding Dan’s waistband. Dan stills as Sebastian’s hand slips underneath the thin denim, his wings jolting ever so slightly against Sebastian’s hand as the demon find Dan’s cock. The angel gasps out underneath him, sweat glistening down his bare chest, lips opening as Sebastian’s hand curves around Dan’s swollen member. Sebastian finds the smile ghosting over his lips as Dan’s legs part ever so slightly, his head thrust back into the pillow as Sebastian teases him.    
  
“You’re so beautiful, my little angel,” Sebastian mutters, his hand slowly tugging on Dan’s engorged cock, the angel yelping out at the sensation. It must seem foreign to him; to engage in such pleasures.    
  
“Oh god, Sebastian,” Dan hisses out as Sebastian slowly builds up a rhythm, his hand ghosting over Dan’s cock, his lips find the angel’s neck. He smiles against the sweaty skin as he hears another gasp fall from the swollen lips, worrying a bruise into the soft tanned skin. His hand strokes Dan, the angel falling apart underneath him, his vessel soft and willing.    
  
“Sebastian, what is-” Dan whispers as the heat builds up inside him. He feels like he’s floating, like he can’t control himself as Sebastian’s thrusts become more pronounced and harder. He finally feels himself give in, feels a sensation drop over him and something wet coat his cock, a fuzzy feeling dancing over his lower abdomen. His wings curl slightly at the feeling, scraping against the sheets uncontrollably.    
  
“What was that-” He asks breathlessly, his wings still quivering at the sensation.    
  
“Your first orgasm,” Sebastian says, a small smile on his face. “Pleasure is one thing your father always wanted to withhold from you-” He continues, his eyes taking in the sight of Dan underneath him, his skin coated in sweat, his wings still quivering from the orgasm. However, Dan’s face has turned chalk white and his eyes are fixed on the door. Sebastian follows his gaze and meets a pair of hurt hazel-green eyes.    
  
“Dany-” He begins, his own face paling, his wings shrinking at the sight of the human, his hand still covered in Dan’s come. “Dany-” He pleads but the nurse turns on his heel and leaves, a sob escaping from his lips as the door slams.    
  


* * *

  
  
Carlos shifts from foot to foot, worrying his lip slightly as his hand hovers over the wall once more. He thinks again of Dany, of the pale skinned human resting against his sheets and his chest jolts. He eyes the summoning seal, watches the blood dripping down his fingers before he hears a familiar sound of wings tugging on the air.    
  
“Why have you summoned me?” A voice pipes up. Carlos jumps at the sound before he meets the dark blue eyes of his brother.    
  
“Well, don’t you look like shit,” Carlos remarks, taking in the sight of Hulk before him, there’s bare patches on his wings and bruises on his pale skin, his cheeks are hollow and he’s barely holding himself together. Carlos feels the fear when he looks at his brothers, wonders how long he will have left.    
  
“I’ve never felt better,” Hulk jokes, holding onto his side as he coughs into his hand. Carlos doesn’t miss the bright silver blood that smears itself over Hulk’s hand as he coughs. “Just a spell of death, be right as rain before you know it,”   
  
“Brother-” Carlos says, his eyes widening. “How long have you left?”   
  
“Not sure, Father visited me the other day. It was nice to see him,” Hulk says, leaning against the wall. “I’m not sure me flying to you was the best thing for me to do,”   
  
“Do you regret it?” Carlos asks quietly.    
  
Hulk shakes his head. “Not for one minute. I’d rather experience one hour of love than a lifetime of hate,” He says, a small smile on his lips.    
  
“You truly loved the human?” Carlos says with widened eyes. “Isn’t there anything Father could do?”   
  
Hulk laughs. “He’s cryptic as always,” Another cough interrupts his words, more blood on pale skin. “I’m not sure what will happen, I’m more worried about Checo,”   
  
“He will be fine, I’m sure. He sorted out Nico and the other troublesome angels didn’t he?”   
  
“I worry that he will kill himself to be with me,” Hulk says softly, his eyes are filled with unshed tears of pain. “I never wanted things to end this way,”   
  
“And you truly love him?” Carlos asks, his eyes locked on his brother.    
  
“I think I always loved him. We met when he hunted our kind, I always knew he was different, was the first person who didn’t run in fear from me,” Hulk says, his weight slumping against the wall, a few golden feathers drop from his wings. “I don’t regret a thing. Is this why you summoned me? To ask if it was worth it?”   
  
Carlos doesn’t say anything.    
  
Hulk laughs, another cough wracking his thin body. “It’s not for me or Father to decide if you want this, Carlitos,”   
  
“Father said there is a way around it though-” Carlos begins.    
  
Hulk shakes his head. “My vessel is too weak to take the strain, I would die regardless,”   
  
“Brother, I-” Carlos begins.    
  
“Carlitos, it’s okay,” Hulk says, coughing again, the blood splattering over his fingers. “It’s okay, I’ve been ready for it for a while,” He smiles, the blood coating his teeth as another feather drops onto the pavement. He lurches forward, pain setting into his features as he falls to his knees. Carlos watches in horror as the silvery blood splatters over his shoes, darker than usual.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Hulk says, smile still brushing over his lips as his eyes close and he falls to the ground, motionless, more golden feathers fall out and dance in the air around the fallen demon.    
  
Carlos opens his mouth to speak but before he can, he feels pain radiating from his shoulder. Gasping at the sensation, he looks down to find an arrow sticking out of his chest, dark silver blood oozing from the wound. A small figure stalks forward and Carlos comes face to face with a pair of angry brown eyes, finger still poised on the bow he’s holding.    
  
“Human-” He gasps out, it’s painful to breath. He’s certain that the arrow has been tampered with in some way, he feels light-headed.    
  
The man lowers his bow, his eyes still locked on the demon before him before they lock on the fallen figure of Hulk lying on the floor unresponsive. “What have you done?” He demands, his voice harsh. But Carlos is already falling away into the void, slumping against the wall, his hand struggling to pull the arrow out of his skin before he sees nothing but darkness.


End file.
